


(1) Patrimony

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Wizarding World [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Magic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Harry Potter, Strong Female Characters, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Daughter of the legendary Grindelwald, Rhiannon has attended Durmstrang Institute for three years. But now year four rolls around and with it, the Triwizard Tournament.Her life is thrown upside down in ways she never thought possible, but the sweet, bubbly girl with a heart of gold, must now adjust to the world and her changing personal life.Harry Potter Pairing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wizarding World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086323
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Rhiannon 'Rhian' Grindelwald

**A/N - I AM JUST POSTING THIS AGAIN WITH AN ADDED MAGICAL THING FOR RHIANNON.**

**Name:** Rhiannon Grindelwald

 **Nickname:** Rhian (Most)

 **Alias:** Daughter of Magic 

**Born:** between July 23 and August 22 1980.

 **Born:** Austria

 **School:** Durmstrang Institute (Currently) Hogwarts (Eventually)

 **House:** Hufflepuff (Eventually)

 **Blood status:** God-blood/Pure-Blood

 **Species:** Demigod (Seer)

 **Portrayed By:** Jenny Boyd

**Family:**

**Gellert Grindelwald (Biological Father)**

\- Bisexual. So his former relationship with Dumbledore remains.

**Hecate (Biological Mother)**

\- Goddess of Magic, Mist, Crossroads, Necromancy, Ghosts, Night and the Moon. Queen of the Witches. The Dark Lady

\- Teleported via Mist to gain entry to Grindelwald's cell. 

\- It is unknown why Hecate decided to do this. (It is possible The Oracle of Delphi had some part in this; maybe she just has a thirst for power and assumes that one day, once Rhiannon is older, that she could control her into aiding her)

\- She has been present, in a way, in Rhiannon's life. Gifting the young witch her wand after gaining her acceptance letter to Durmstrang, but also trying, in Rhiannon's younger years, to provoke her magic. 

\- I imagine that she was a follower of Grindelwald before his imprisonment, maybe fascinated by the idea of magic ruling the world. 

\- (Her personality is a mix of Hecate from Hercules (Tv Series) and Hecate from Riordan's universe.) Hecate is a dark, embittered goddess who has always wanted to prove her skills to everyone. Hecate has no qualms about cheating or deceiving others to get what she wants. Hecate is a lover of solitude. And is protective and worrisome of Rhiannon. 

Bathilda Bagshot (great-great-aunt) 

Perses (Grandfather)

Asteria (Grandmother)

Leto (Great aunt)

Lelantos (Great uncle)

Pallas (Great uncle)

Astraeus (Great uncle)

Eos (Great aunt)

Styx (Great aunt)

Viktor Krum (Best Friend/Surrogate Brother)

Attila (Companion/'Bound')

\- Attila may look like a muggle world snow leopard but he is much more than that. Attila is an intelligent, sentient being, capable of speech and emotions, though he prefers not to talk to anyone except for Rhiannon. Whilst he has no memories of much of his life, he does claim that he was human once upon a time. It has been theorised that he was possibly an animagus that just got stuck, or perhaps forgot how to change back and just evolved speech to compensate. Attila often remarks that he has no interest in returning to his human form, that he enjoys life as he is. 

**-** Many believe it to be some form of Dark Magic that bound Attila and Rhiannon together, but it is much simpler. She saved his life after finding him gravely injured close to Durmstrang, she healed him, when she didn't have to, in return he declared that he owed her an unbreakable life debt he intends to pay off. This is as powerful as a blood pact.

**Wand:** Unknown (But gifted to her by Hecate and is aesthetically very beautiful; possibly just as powerful)

**Patronus:** Phoenix

**Bio:**

Rhiannon Grindelwald was born in Austria at some point between the summer of 1979 and the summer of 1980, the daughter of Hecate and Gellert Grindelwald, Rhiannon is considered a magical protegee.

Rhiannon was raised in a muggle orphanage in Austria, life here was hard for her, as she struggled with loneliness, her magic, and being bullied by not just the children but the adults as well. She often called strange and weird.

Rhiannon was invited to attend Durmstrang Institute where she excelled. Becoming the Institute's best student. 

**Physical Appearance**

Rhiannon is a beautiful, young woman with light skin and blonde hair. She also appears to have inherited her father's heterochromia. Having one blue eye and one grey eye.

**Personality and traits:**

Rhiannon is a good-hearted, bubbly, sweet, fun-loving, spirited and optimistic individual, despite her history and the hardships she suffered at the orphanage. With regards to other people, Rhiannon is described to be kind, warm, sympathetic, caring, compassionate, empathetic, selfless, and self-sacrificing. Rhiannon has shown that she makes a very loving, devoted, loyal and caring friend. Rhiannon could be considered to be a very spiritual person and she originally identified herself as a psychic before discovering her identity as a witch as well as her witch heritage.

Rhiannon is rather strong, especially in the face of danger and adversity. She has shown that she is willing to put her own personal pain on the back burner in order to pay attention to the needs of others.

Rhiannon's most defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her compassion, her selflessness, and her undying devotion and loyalty to her friends and her willingness to constantly sacrifice or martyr herself for them and for the greater good.

She is also extremely charming.

Given both her sinister lineage and the questionable biology that accompanies it, Rhiannon possesses the power to render great harm unto the world if she willed for it, and as such has always been careful about her spells.

**Magical abilities and skills:**

Rhiannon is an outstandingly talented witch, possibly containing the potential to be one of the most powerful because of her parentage.

 **Magical aptitude:** At Durmstrang, Rhiannon was usually the first to master any spell and could use spells beyond her educational level.

 **Wandless and nonverbal magic:** Rhiannon is highly skilled at non-verbal magic.

 **Duelling:** Rhiannon demonstrated her exemplary abilities in martial magic on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for her age. She has very fast reflexes when it comes to wand work.

 **Charms:** Rhiannon is exceptionally talented with charm-work and some of her most impressive magical feats were charms.

 **Transfiguration:** Rhiannon is particularly talented in transfiguration.

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts:** Rhiannon is skilled in this subject,

 **Dark Arts:** Rhiannon is knowledgeable in the theoretical applications and spells associated with the Dark Arts, but has always cautioned herself around these spells because of her father. .

 **Potions:** Rhiannon is gifted in the field of potion-making.

 **Herbology** : Rhiannon is rather skilled in this.

 **Healing magic:** Rhiannon has impressive skills in and knowledge of healing magic.

 **Study of Ancient Runes:** Rhiannon is extremely gifted in translating ancient runes into English.

 **History of Magic:** Rhiannon was very interested in the history of the wizarding world from a young age. Even before starting at Hogwarts, she bought several books and learned them by heart.

 **Care of Magical Creatures:** Rhiannon is gifted at this. 

**Flying:** Rhiannon seems to have a natural talent for flying. She showed immediate command of a broomstick in her first year.

 **Indomitable will:** Rhiannon possesses an unbreakable spirit and though not above depression, she has never truly given up on any task.

 **Divination:** Rhiannon is a Seer and thus had a naturally excellent level of expertise and knowledge on Divination.

 **\- Palm Reading (also known as Palmistry, Chiromancy, Cheirology and Chirognomy):** Rhiannon has the ability to tell fortunes by reading the lines on a persons hand, this is possibly an extension of her seer abilities.

 **Mystiokinesis:** As a daughter of Hecate, Rhiannon can cast and perform powerful magic and spells. She is capable of performing powerful spells and using this ability she inscribes runes of power on her clothes, using them for protection.

 **Magical Runes:** Using her wand, Rhiannon can create symbols that grant various magical or supernatural abilities. Karkaroff believes this is something she inherited from her mother, as most other witches and wizards find them too difficult to master. Rhiannon seems to have a natural gift with them. Proving that Karkaroff might be right. These runes can be drawn onto any object though Rhiannon tends to use small stones she can clutch or place on her person. She has also dabbled with body runes. 

\- Using Magical Runes is frowned upon by the Ministry, and many of the governing magical bodies across the world but not banned or against the law. It is considered to be very powerful and very rare because of the risks and level of skill required. 

\- While body runes do cause some uneasiness and slight stinging pain, most runes do not actually cause harm against Rhiannon.

\- If body runes are drawn incorrectly, they can burn the skin and drive the target insane.

Though most runes have immense power, there are runes that can be purely symbolic, these symbolic runes can be drawn onto an object or the body, but are very much permanent. The love rune, for example, is merely a symbol of two people's love and cannot create the actual feeling. The same can be said for the mourning rune; it cannot diminish the loss that its wearers feel and only honors the dead and symbolizes the pain of their loved ones' deaths. There are also runes of peace, seen in Rhiannon's Rune Book, and can be used to possibly soothe someone's mind to give them peaceful sleep.

Runes can be drawn as a whole while there are runes, depending on its purpose, that can be drawn partially at first and completed when the wearer wishes to activate it.

The strength and efficiency of runes is based on and related to the inscribing magical uses talent for runic magic, specifically the strength and accuracy of the drawn Mark, this is possibly one of the reasons that Magical Runes are so rare. Poorly drawn Marks will have no effect. Likewise, using the wand to draw random, non-runic symbols or writing will only produce the "icy hot" feeling similar to the one brought about by using it to draw Marks, but there will be no effect.

The placement of runes adds to their effectiveness. The closer a rune is placed to the heart, the more effective it is. Some runes are placed on hands and arms and legs because they target that particular area. The force that the rune is drawn with is also a factor in how long it lasts; the harder someone presses when drawing the rune makes it last longer.

When drawn on the skin, fresh runes appear black. Some runes on objects are drawn in different colors, such as red, silver, and gold, among others. Many runes are temporary and fade with time. These runes will almost always leave behind a faint white or silver scar as if as a reminder of the rune that was once placed there. These runes would need to be drawn again for their effects to be felt again.

Other runes, like runes for weddings and some for mourning, are permanent. These runes never fade and their effects constantly work on the individual on whom they were placed. In the case of wedding runes, though they are permanent, can be broken in half in a very painful process.

\- Some believe the dark mark brand/tattoo is a magical rune, though whether this is true or not is unknown. 

**Spell Removal:** She can remove the spells from another person.

 **Magical Tracking:** She can track another person.

 **Mist Control:** As a daughter of Hecate, she can control the Mist. This ability means she is able to use the Mist to alter memories and perceptions, also he can use it to summon a 'Mistform'. This ability includes the following:

She can create illusions.

She can create false memories.

She can disguise and hide people.

She can disguise and hide objects.

She can influence minds

She can teleport using the Mist.

 **Telekinesis:** Rhiannon has the ability to manipulate physical objects with only the use of her mind or an evocation of magical words.

**Abilities:**

**Multilingual:** Rhiannon can speak her native German but also English, Austro-Bavarian and Bulgarian, the latter having been taught to her by Viktor.

**Quotes:**

"Concentrate. Forget about the competition. Focus on tapping into your magic, listen to the sound of your heart beating, the sound of your lungs filling with air." - Rhiannon to Harry during the Triwizard

"Okay, hotshot. Set it on fire."

"Witch business. Super boring."

"I just hope you know I appreciate how hard you fought to get back to me."

"It's what I do. It's what I'll always do." - Harry and Rhiannon

"We really don't need a man to protect us." - Rhiannon about herself and Hermione

"You girls need to learn to fight. When witches don't fight, we burn." - Rhiannon to female students.

"You could offer me a unicorn that pooped galleons and I'd still never give you nothing more than a headache."

"Oh Goddess, are you blubbering again? Eternal life and all you can do with it is stuff your face and cry." - Rhiannon

"She done messed with the wrong witch, and she knows it and now you know it."

"Who's the baddest witch in town?"

"What is that thing? It's hideous and weird."

"I don't wanna waste my magic on you, I can do you with my hands."

"Feel the fear and the pain, let it all in, and then let it all go."

"If you love someone, you should never hurt them."

"You can write your own destiny. You can still turn away."

"Life is to short for so much sorrow"

"I think everyone in this world thinks they're either blessed or cursed"

"Messes are always forgiven... the first time..."

"You have a jawline for days..."

"Girls are red. Boys are blue. Don't even try to make purple."

"Face it: you're a badass." - Rhiannon to Hermione

"Magic is what you make of it. It can be dangerous and deadly, or it can be mystical and beautiful. It's up to you."

"Just because something seems impossible doesn't make it untrue,"

"All that children need is love, a grown-up to take responsibility for them, and a soft place to land."

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary."

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book. If I hadn't completely struck out?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a really bad whisperer?"

"I couldn't resist. You just look so cute when you're in pain."

"Then why are you pillaging and plundering me? Okay, that just sounds weird."

"Ooh, snap! Who's the rarest of them all?"

"Magic for a good cause is automatically good."

"I don't like it. It's too much responsibility."

"I find it fundamentally strange that you're not a dessert person" - Rhiannon to Harry

"Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion?" - Rhiannon to Draco

"I'm not convinced I know how to read, I've just memorized a lot of words" – Rhiannon mumbling to herself to the amusement of Ron close by.

"Look! It's a baby bird! Oh, it's a dead baby bird. I need to move on before I get emotional"

** Relationships: **

**Viktor Krum**

Viktor was initially very wary of Rhiannon considering her father had been the one that killed Viktor's own grandfather. However over time, Viktor came to see that Rhiannon was the furthest thing from her father, and the two struck up a quick and easy friendship, despite him being a few years older than her.

Viktor has come to think of Rhiannon as a sort of younger sister and is very protective of her.

**Notes and Trivia:**

Rhiannon is a Leo.

Rhiannon wears a ring on her right thumb that is engraved, "The important thing is not what they think of me, but what I think of them".

Rhiannon likes dandelion tea.

 _"Mad for Tea" –_ Rhiannon, sing songing as she waits for her tea

Her favourite flower is the Asphodel flower.

Rhiannon also has a fondness for ravens and cats

**Pairing:** Harry Potter


	2. Prologue

Rhiannon leans back against the railing of the Durmstrang ship as her fellow students join her aboard and get ready to sail, things are going to be a little different this year. They're taking their education to another school. Another country. Rhiannon has only ever been two places in her life. The orphanage she was raised in and the Durmstrang Institute. Now she has the chance to go to Scotland, that's pretty exciting. Even if she is the only one that thinks that way. The other students are their usual sullen selves. She never got that. How they can be so sullen when they have this magic gift, where they go to school and learn to wield it. Maybe it is just because of her past that she sees it differently. A large figure stops at her side and she lifts her head to look up at their face. Viktor Krum. He is kind of that big brother figure that is also her best friend. And it's not even like they had the best of starts. He looked at her like everyone else did when they heard her surname. But he'd warmed up to her, and it had been easy after that. He lets out a breath and leans at her side.

"Sorry I missed your game" She offers, he hums and looks at her. He knows. She doesn't get to enjoy the life of magic during the summer. She has to live a muggle life in an orphanage full of people who hate her. It sucks. "Heard it got a little overambitious" He gives her a look. "Well, I wasn't going to say murdery" She defends herself, Viktor smiles though and pulls her closer to him, she leans into his side. She's not wrong though. the Quidditch World Cup was.....busy this year. The appearance of cloaked figures and the dark mark in the sky. It's worried everyone. Rhiannon wraps her arms around Viktor's back, hugging him back. She then pulls back and smiles at him.

"Should I ask how your summer was?" He asks her, she wrinkles her nose.

"Same" She answers. "Same as every year" She hates going back to that orphanage. Dislikes the people. The atmosphere. The...boredom. She tries to make the best of it though. She studies. She writes to Viktor. She spends a lot of time by herself. Karkaroff walks onto the ship and Rhiannon looks at him, she frowns a little. "Karkaroff?" She asks, he hums and looks at her. "Why am I going?" She adds.

"You and Krum are the best students Durmstrang has to offer. It is not very often that we get to show you off"

"And it has nothing to do with my name?" She counters. "Being _his_ daughter?"

"No," Karkaroff tells her. "It is about...Brains and brawn" He motions between the two of them.

"Which is which?" Rhiannon asks, Viktor looks down and chuckles. Karkaroff gives her a look. "What?" She asks him innocently. Karkaroff lets out a breath and walks away towards his cabin. Rhiannon chuckles and looks at Viktor. "We both know it's about my name" She whispers to him, he hums and nods a little. "That's why I am dragged to..." She raises her hands to air quote. "Events" She finishes.

"Or maybe it is because you are crazy intelligent" Viktor counters. "Because you _**are**_...and he is just showing off that Durmstrang can produce someone of your skill" She hums a little and shrugs before she folds her arms over her chest.

"Did you bring me anything back?" She asks, he dips his hand into his pocket and then pulls it out again to hold up a small snitch charm. He lays it into her palm and she smiles broadly at it.

"I swapped it for a signature" He admits as she turns the charm around in her hand. It's a thing they do. A thing he does for her. She can't travel. So where ever he goes, he finds her a charm for her bracelet, and he brings it back for her. And he knows how much it means to her. She smiles at him and then looks down again to attach the charm to her bracelet. The charms are not expensive. They are not...special or magical in any way. But this is as close as she gets to travelling. Viktor brushes his hand over her cheek as a few tears make their way out of her eyes. She clears her throat and turns away from him. Viktor looks down as fur brushes over his leg. Attila. Rhiannon's unique companion. Bound by magic in ways no one can undo or explain. Viktor crouches. "I did not forget you either" He states as he attaches a charm to the collar around Attila's neck, Attila huffs and turns his head away. Attila is a lot more aloof compared to Rhiannon so Viktor doesn't take it personally. He stands as Rhiannon turns back to him, all trace of her tears gone. The Durmstrang student facade in place.

"So" She starts. "These Hogwarts kids....we show them how tough us Durmstrang are, igen?" She asks him, he chuckles and nods.

"Igen" He agrees as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, the two of them heading to their posts because they earn their keep, they man the ship themselves. 

**Translator:**

Igen = Yes (Hungarian)


	3. Chapter One

Viktor stands with Rhiannon as they both stare up at the Hogwarts school. She pulls a face as she scratches at the back of her head. Attila brushing up against her side before sitting on his flanks. She's not sure what to think of this place. Part of her doesn't like it. It's bigger than Durmstrang, but something less spooky bothers her. Durmstrang is cold and almost baron. Dark and lifeless, except for the students. And she rather likes that. She likes the cold and the quiet. She lets out a breath and shrugs a little.

"So it is like a big Durmstrang?" She asks Viktor who snorts at her side. "But less creepy...." She cocks her head. "I don't like it" She admits, Viktor looks at her.

"You don't like that it's bigger?" He muses. 

"I don't like that it is less creepy...." She corrects. "I like how creepy Durmstrang is, as if something is going to jump out at you around every corner....like those muggle horror movies"

"I still can't believe you made me watch them" He complains as he folds his arms over his chest. She shrugs and smirks a little, her hand brushing over Attila's head as he pushes up into her palm.

"Maybe stop admitting that a tiny little girl **made** you watch horror movies" She counters, he smirks down at her. "It's not great for your image" He snorts a laugh and shakes his head.

"I am sure being friends with tiny little girl isn't good for my image either but I still do that" He adds, she sticks out her tongue at him and he smiles. 

................

Harry Potter sits with his friends, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table inside the Great Hall, something they do at the beginning of every year. Waiting on the speeches to begin. This year has a tenseness to it already. With the events from the Quidditch World up hanging over them and with no answers from the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, makes his way to a stand in front of the top table and places his hands on either side of it.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well" Harry glances along the tables to Dumbledore. "You see Hogwarts has been chosen..." The caretaker, Filch runs up the aisle limping in a comical way, he whispers something to Dumbledore and leaves in the same fashion. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime." The doors to the great hall open and in float a group of girls, dressed in beautiful blue gowns, they dance up the aisle and then release butterflies into the air.

"Bloody hell" Ron comments at Harry's side. Behind the girls, follows their headmistress. The incredibly tall and imposing frame of Madam Maxime.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Seamus comments on Ron's other side. As they reach the end of the rows of tables, most, all of the male students are instantly clapping and applauding for the ladies. Dumbledore heads back to the podium and turns to address the room.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore then offers. Through the doors, a series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo-staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect. Behind them, Rhiannon and Viktor walk into the hall, followed by Attila and then Karkaroff.

"Blimey, it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron states beside Harry who glances to his friend amused and then back to the parade as they reach the end of the tables, two of the students crouching and breathing onto the tips of their wands, producing streams of fire that merge and transform into a phoenix before disappearing.

"Albus!" Karkaroff greets as he moves towards the Hogwart's headmaster.

"Igor." Dumbledore greets. They embrace. "I apologise for my mistake" Dumbledore adds when he pulls back, his eyes shifting to Rhiannon. "I wasn't aware you had female students"

"Rhiannon is our **only** female student" Karkaroff points out. "We were very excited to have her join us" Karkaroff's eyes sparkle with pride as he looks at Rhiannon. She keeps her Durmstrang face on, her angry stoic face that they all have to wear in public because they have an image to uphold. Her eyes flicker to look at Dumbledore, he startles only slightly at her eyes. She knows. She knows she has weird eyes. The heterochromia is startling, and also something people comment being like her father. He apparently shared the condition in his adult years. 

............

The Durmstrang students are all sat with the Slytherin table whilst the Beauxbatons join the Ravenclaw table now, across at the Gryffindor table, Ron begins to stuff his face as he stares across the hall at Viktor who sits with Rhiannon, the rest of the Durmstrang students at the Slytherin table. Harry's eyes are on the Durmstrang girl, considering that Dumbledore had said 'sons' of Durmstrang, and obviously, she is clearly not a son of anyone.

"Brilliant. Isn't he?" Ron asks.

"He's _eating_ " Hermione points out.

"Why do you suppose they've been put at the Slytherin table?" Harry asks watching Rhiannon who reaches down to scratch at Attila's head.

"Birds of a feather" Hermione answers. "Durmstrang puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts" Harry glances back at Rhiannon and then to the other Durmstrang students, none of them look particularly dark in that aspect, he doesn't really know why he thought that. A group of men bring in an intricate tall sort of box and place it at the top of the hall as Dumbledore approaches it.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore calls for the attention of the hall once again. "I would like to say a few words." The hall falls silent as all eyes concentrate on the older wizard. "Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." Thunder roars overhead, rain begins leaking through the roof and screams break out. A strange man stands in the doorway, he casts some magic upwards and seals the roof. Peace is restored.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron tells Harry and Hermione.

"Alastor Moody? The auror ." Hermione counters, Harry frowns at the two of them, still having no idea what is going on or who that is.

"Auror?" A student asks close by.

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days." Moody enters the room and begins walking past the faculty table. He limps, breathing heavily as he goes.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore greets.

"That stupid ceiling." Moody points out and then takes a drink from the flask in his hand.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seamus asks.

"I don't know but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice." Harry answers. Barty Crouch moves to the box, all attention now on him.

"After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." The crowd is unsettled, people are booing.

"That's rubbish!" George Weasley yells and boos from the Gryffindor table.

"Silence!" Dumbledore orders and the room almost instantly fall so. Dumbledore casts magic over the box which melds into a goblet containing a blue flame. "The goblet of fire," Dumbledore informs them. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely writes their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun." Harry looks across at Rhiannon to find her already looking at him. He is a little unnerved by those eyes of hers, she raises an eyebrow at him in question, he smiles and shrugs back at her, she cracks a smile too and shakes her head before turning back to Viktor at her side.

......................

Black mist floats into the room holding the goblet. Shimmering against the blue flame before it seeps to the ground, changing and expanding to create a form. A female figure shroud in darkness glances at the barrier around the goblet and then scoffs. She steps straight through it and holds up her hand, depositing a sliver of paper into the goblet.

"You will thank me one day" She whispers and then vanishes into black smoke again.


	4. Chapter Two

Rhiannon sits on her cot, on the Durmstand Ship, with Attila who licks at his paw, she has a book open in her lap. With them being housed at Hogwarts for the school year, she's having to take classes here, which means, all new textbooks.

"Why Karkaroff still insists on me accompanying him everywhere eludes me" She grumbles a little. Attila lifts his head to look at her.

"You know why" Attila corrects her, she lowers her book and looks at him. "He covets you" He reminds her, she nods a little. "His little pet"

"Don't say it like that, Frikadelle" She scolds him, she hates being considered Karkaroff's prize, even though she knows that she is, but being called his pet, it just rubs her up the wrong way.

"Don't call me that" He grumbles at her, her lips twitch slightly, she knows he hates that nickname, so she only uses it when he annoys or upsets her, just so he knows.

"I'm just some kid" She whispers. "Who never met her parents, but is somehow still tethered to them and their legacy" Attila looks at her sadly.

"Because you are one of a kind" he rests his head in her lap and she scratches at his head. "And magically powerful..." She hums and nods again but it doesn't make her feel better. Attila stands and moves to lay closer to her, curled into her side. "You know I would never let anything hurt you" He offers, her eyes shift to him. "Malen'kiy, I made you a promise...a vow...a life debt owed...." She smiles and nods.

"I know" She whispers in agreement. She knows what that means. He will remain at her side, protecting her from anything and everything until his natural death or her natural death, whichever comes first.

"Do you ever wonder where you would have ended up if not at Durmstrang?" He asks her, she hums a little, thoughtful.

"Probably Beauxbatons" She admits as she sets her book aside to stroke his fur. "I don't suppose it would have been much different, who I am wouldn't have changed...." He nuzzles into her leg as she sighs. "Alright, time for sleep" She pats his head and he stands, climbing from the bed to lay on the floor instead. Leaving her to get comfortable in her cot. "Thank you, Attila" She offers, he purrs slightly. She doesn't know what she would do if she didn't have him with her.

............

Rhiannon hurries around a corner and then groans seeing another empty hallway. She knows she is late for class by now. But come on, this castle has way too many hallways. She takes a deep breath and looks down at the written instructions on a piece of parchment, she thought she did it all right, she thought she was on the right track, but this now dead-end tells her otherwise. She turns and then glances back at her instructions, up again and then decides.

"Lächerlich" She complains as she walks down another hallway. They all look the same. At least at Durmstrang, their hallways differ enough that students can make their way to classes without getting lost. Even if it is just a portrait that differs, or a trophy case, or....something. Just anything that makes each hallway different. "Endlich" She lets out, relieved to have finally found her way to the right classroom.

...............

Inside the defence against the dark arts classroom, Harry sits with Ron, next to Hermione's half-filled table. At the front of the class, Mad-Eye Moody stands in front of a blackboard.

"Alastor Moody." He writes his name on the board. "Ministry malcontent." Moody continues. "And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" No one raises a hand. No one voices a question. The door to the classroom opens and Rhiannon appears in the doorway. Moody notices and nods. "Ah, yes, the fourth year Durmstrang, quickly, come in" Rhiannon enters the classroom and closes the door behind her, Moody moving to greet her. "Grindelwald, isn't it?" He asks, she nods again and then sighs, would it have been so hard just to use a fake surname whilst she was here, but of course not, Karkaroff likes to make it known that he has Gellert's daughter in his school. Whispers begin spreading through the room. Harry frowns a little listening to them.

"Grindelwald?" Harry asks his friends.

"Before you-know-who" Ron answers as he turns to Harry. "Grindelwald was the dark wizard that everyone was afraid of....the dangerous one. He believed that those with magic were superior to those that didn't" Ron continues. "And that they should rule over everyone, including the muggles..." Harry nods a little, taking that it.

"....Next to Miss Granger" Moody points out, Hermione snaps her head around to find Moody and Rhiannon looking at her. "You don't mind do you, Miss Granger?" He motions to the empty space beside her, Hermione shakes her head.

"Of course not, Professor" She answers and then watches as Rhiannon moves to join her. Rhiannon takes the empty seat at Hermione's side and sets her textbook and her wand on the desktop. Because she is the youngest Durmstrang student that is here, she is going to have to sit through Hogwarts lessons on her own. Even Attila isn't allowed to follow her, restrictions have been put in place regarding his 'dangerous nature'. Attila has been with her for two years now and has never hurt anyone. He is only dangerous to those that mean her harm. She misses him already.

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Moody asks the class of students. 

"Three, sir," Hermione answers from Rhiannon's side.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..."

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, and you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk, Mr Finnigan!"

"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head" Seamus mumbles. Mad-Eye throws the chalk at him in anger.

"So, which curse shall we see first?" Moody asks. "WEASLEY!"

"Yes..." Ron squeaks.

"Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one...The imperious curse." Ron answers.

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Mad-Eye pops open a jar with a spider in it. "Hello. What a little beauty." He uses his wand to send it around the class. "Don't worry. Completely harmless." The class is unsettled, save Rhiannon who this isn't really new to. She has a dark arts class that has gone through all of this already. "But if she bites... she's lethal!" A Slytherin student, Draco, laughs at his table. "What are you laughing at?" Mad-Eye sends the spider onto Draco's face. "Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" Mad-Eye has the spider over a bucket of water, it's wriggling. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?" He asks but no one has an answer for him. "Another.. another..Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up." Neville stands. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology." Neville nods.

"There's the um... The cruciatus curse." He offers.

"Correct! Correct! Come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse." Mad-Eye begins torturing the spider with magic, it squeals. Neville seems to cringe and pull away, clearly upset by what is going on.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Hermione scolds. Mad-Eye stops when he notices that Neville is utterly disturbed. Mad-Eye picks up the spider which is still making a noise.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger." Moody states. Hermione shakes her head. "No?" Moody asks, his eyes then shifting to Rhiannon at her side. "Miss Grindelwald?" She holds up her head a little.

"The killing curse" She answers. Moody casts a spell and the spider disintegrates before them all.

"Correct" He offers. "Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room" He approaches Harry's desk and takes a drink. Rhiannon's eyes shift to Harry who watches Moody nervously.

.........

Rhiannon feels alone. She knew it would be hard. Being the only outsider in a year filled with friends and cliques. She is surrounded by strangers. She clutches her books to her chest, almost as if she is using them as a shield as she leaves behind that class. She passes through Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the stairs. Harry's eyes follow her as she heads down the stairs before he follows her.

"Rhiannon?" Harry calls, she turns surprised that he is talking to her. "I just thought I should..." He starts and then stops. "I'm..."

"Harry Potter" She stops him, he is startled that she knows who he is, she gives him a look back. "Pretty sure everyone knows who you are" He looks down a little, she lets out a breath and taps her fingers on her book. "It's heavy...isn't it?" She asks him, he looks back at her. "That..." She tries to find the right word. "Expectation" He realises that she must feel the exact same thing, being that Grindelwald guys daughter, he can't imagine the sort of weight that puts on someone. "The weight it places on your shoulders before you even know what that means..." She adds sadly. Viktor appears at the bottom of the stairs and glares at Harry, Rhiannon shoots Viktor a look before she turns back to Harry. "Thank you," She tells him, he frowns at her. "For talking to me....most of your _comrades_ seem less willing to approach the daughter of _Grindelwald_ " He shrugs.

"I don't know who that is really, so..." Harry admits, she chuckles a little and then shakes her head.

"I will see you in class, Potter" She offers and then heads down the stairs towards Viktor. Harry turns back to his friends who are both giving him a look.

"What?" He asks.

"Grindelwald?" Ron counters. "Really?"

"I was being nice" Harry defends. "She's on her own" He adds and follows the two of them as they head down the stairs.


	5. Chapter Three

Rhiannon is sat in a hall on the floor, reading from a potions book, Attila curled up at her side. Viktor on her other side as he makes notes in a book himself. They don't get much time together between lessons here. They have to take all the time they have together. He lowers his book, thoughtful before he looks at Rhiannon.

"Eternal glory" Viktor states, she turns her head to him and cocks her head a little. She then frowns and scoffs, her eyes going back to her book.

"You aren't considering putting your name in that goblet, are you?" She asks him, worried for him. "People die, Viktor"

"I won't" He argues, she worries her jaw a little and looks away. "This was the reason we're here, Rhian" He reminds her.

"I guess" She whispers and looks back down at her book. "Well rather you than me." She adds, he squeezes her knee and she leans against him.

"If I am chosen, you will help me, right?" He asks her.

"Of course I will" She assures him. "You are not smart enough to make it through those tasks alone" He gives her a look and then yanks her closer to kiss her head.

"Okay," He whispers. "I have potions, I will meet you in the library after" He offers as he releases her, she hums and nods as he stands. She goes back to her book as Viktor walks away.

............

Harry watches Rhiannon, a lot, in the classes they now share. She's new and interesting and he has trouble helping himself. He might start off reading from a textbook and then find, by no fault of his own, that he's watching her. She's intelligent. Harry has noticed. But she's not the sort of person to flaunt it. unlike some...His eyes glance to his side where Hermione is sitting beside Ron. Rhiannon is quiet. Content to listen and learn. He imagines that might be down to how things are done at Durmstrang. They seem to be a lot more strict and militaristic in the way things are taught. Not a lot of time for laughing and joking around. It makes sense that she might be different underneath that. Underneath what that school has placed on her. She looks up from her book and straight at him. Her eyes show more amusement than her outward appearance would lead him to believe. There is someone inside of her that likes fun, that is happy and kind.

...........

Rhiannon is sat in the Great Hall room with the rest of the Dumstrang students, Viktor at her side, his hand holding hers, the Beauxbatons and the Hogwarts students all pushing to be in, and to find a space. Harry looks over at Rhiannon as he sits with Ron and Hermione. He lifts his hand and waves at her, Rhiannon raises an eyebrow at him but wiggles her fingers back in a sort of wave. Viktor leans closer to whisper to her, her eyes on Harry. She rolls them slightly and Harry raises an eyebrow in question. Dumbledore stands in the centre of the room with the goblet.

"Sit down please." He orders of the remaining standing students. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the selection of the champion!" Dumbledore approaches the blue flame and it glows red. A name comes out. Everyone looks on anxiously. "The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore announces. The Beauxbatons girls cheer as Fleur walks up to join Dumbledore. Another name comes out of the goblet. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." Hogwarts pupils cheer as Cedric takes the stage beside Fleur. Another name erupts from the goblet. "The Durmstrang champion is ... Rhiannon Grindelwald" Dumbledore looks straight at her, she is just as surprised as he is. She looks at Viktor at her side who frowns back at her. The Durmstrang students are all confused, sit on the line of cheering and not cheering. A little unsure of what's going on.

"Grindlewald" Karkaroff tells her, she looks at him. "Get up there" Rhiannon stands and walks towards the other champions. She looks at Dumbledore who watches as she stands next to Cedric. Him and Fleur both watching her too. Rhiannon stands up tall though, clutching her hands behind her back to hide her nerves. This isn't happening to her. She knows she did not put her name in that goblet. She couldn't have. She would never have gotten past Dumbledore's age line. And she didn't want to put her name in it.

"We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore states. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" People cheer, but the goblet glows red once more and another name flies out. Dumbledore takes it and reads. "Harry Potter. Harry Potter? Harry Potter!"

"Go on, Harry. Harry, for goodness sake." Hermione warns him, Harry stands from his seat and slowly walks up to Dumbledore. Voices in the crowd shout out.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet" A student yells. Viktor looks at Rhiannon who glances back at him, he knows she did not put her name in that goblet just as much as she knows.


	6. Chapter Four

Rhiannon stands in a back room with the other champions, Harry standing slightly away from Fleur and Cedric, the only real champions, technically, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime with them. Rhiannon lets out a breath and scratches at her arm as she thinks. Trying to figure out who would do this to her. She doesn't know anyone from Hogwarts or Beauxbatons enough to have upset anyone. And she doesn't have enemies at Durmstrang. Everyone is too scared of Viktor to go for her. Even Karkaroff is protective of her. She knows that is for his own gain though and not for her. The only thing she is 100% sure of, is that she did not put her own name in. Dumbledore bursts into the room and grabs at Harry.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore demands of him.

"No, sir."

"And you..." Dumbledore turns to Rhiannon. "Miss...." He seems to pauses a little. "Grindelwald?"

"No" She answers, firmly.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No, sir," Harry answers, Dumbledore looks at Rhiannon.

"Of course not" She is quick to argue.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, sir" Harry answers.

"Well, of course they are lying." Maxime scolds.

"The hell they are. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a couple of fourth years." Moody defends.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye." Karkaroff points out.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?" Moody tells him.

"That doesn't help, Alastor." Dumbledore scolds him. "We will leave this to you, Barty."

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter and Miss Grindelwald have no choice, they are as of tonight... tri-wizards champions" Rhiannon scoffs and snorts a little.

"No" She argues. "No....come on, you can't be serious? We're fourteen...." She shakes her head. "What happens if we refuse to do it?" She asks as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Grindelwald" Karkaroff warns.

"I did not put my name in that cup and I will not be taking part if it can be helped" She counters.

"It is a contract" Crouch warns her. "A contract someone signed in your name, regardless of how you feel about it, if you refuse to participate, there will be severe consequences"

"Fine.....Then I'll take the consequence"

"Rhiannon" Karkaroff steps closer to her. "Think about this..."

"What is the consequence?" Harry asks Crouch.

"If she refuses to participate, breaking a magical contract....then she will die" Crouch answers.

"So I do this tournament and I could die, and I refuse to do it and I definitely will die?" Rhiannon asks. "Wunderbar" She mutters and lets out a breath. She has no choice. No say. She must do this. She must do this and she must fight hard. "Then I have no choice" She looks at Harry who gives her a sad smile. She looks at Crouch. "I guess I have to stand as Durmstrang's champion"

...............

Viktor paces the hall as he waits for news, or for Rhiannon herself, whichever he gets first. He knows she didn't do this. She might be a powerful witch, but she would never want to prove it like this. Not this way. She doesn't use her magic to compete. She barely likes to dual. Viktor turns and watches as all the other champions file out of the room, Rhiannon coming out last. She takes a deep breath and holds her hands behind her back, trying to put on a brave face but he knows her better than that.

Viktor moves to her and pulls her into a hug, she relaxes into his hold and hugs him back, her hands clutching to the back of his shirt.

"I didn't do this," She tells Viktor. "I wouldn't...do this"

"I believe you" Viktor assures her, she looks down, he turns to Karkaroff. "She did not do this"

"I agree" Karkaroff offers, the two of them watch him, cautiously. "But what is done is done"

"What is he talking about?" Viktor asks Rhiannon.

"She must compete" Karkaroff answers. "There is no way around it..." He then walks off leaving the two students standing there. Viktor's eyes fill with worry when he realises what that means for Rhiannon.

"Rhian" He whispers and looks at her.

"Want to get your last words out now?" She asks him, trying to tease but it falls a little flat.

"No" He argues. "Because you are not going to die" he places his hands on her shoulders. "You are going to win..." He smirks at her, she gives him a doubtful look.

.........

In a darkened office, a group of Hogwarts teachers are gathered together, worry and concern marring their faces. Dumbledore stands before an open cabinet, staring into a shallow stone basin which swirls with liquid light. McGonagall, Snape and Moody are all gathered behind him.

"This can't be ignored, Albus. First the dark mark, now this?" McGonagall points out.

"What do you suggest, Minerva?" Dumbledore asks her.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter or the Durmstrang girl compete."

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear."

"Oh, the devil with Barty and his rules. And since when did you accommodate the Ministry, Albus?"

"I must say, Headmaster" Snape starts. "I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. _However_ , if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events, we may have to simply, for the time being, let them unfold"

"Do nothing?? Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy not a piece of meat" McGonagall defends.

"I agree with Severus." Dumbledore points out. "However...I'd like you to keep an eye on Harry, Alastor" Moody rotates his blue eye onto Dumbledore and smiles wryly.

"I can do that"

"But he mustn't know," Dumbledore adds. "I expect he's feeling anxious enough as it is, thinking of what lies ahead. Then again, I suppose we all are."

"And the girl?" McGonagall asks. "Grindelwald?"

"I find it hard to believe a man who has been imprisoned for as long as he has had the time or the opportunity to produce a child" Snape points out. "She is lying, or...has been lied to..."

"Is there any way to tell if she truly is his daughter?" McGonagall asks.

"She **is** his daughter" Dumbledore argues. All he has to do was look at Rhiannon. He sees Gellert in her face. She is very much her father's daughter. "How she came to be eludes me but I will find out..."


	7. Chapter Five

Harry walks through the dark halls of the school, silent around him. But he is listening out for any other sounds. Just in case he is not alone or about to be caught. He reaches a small alcove and lets out a breath, eyes scanning around as if he's waiting for something...or someone. He wrinkles his nose. A little disappointed. Then lets out a startled noise when someone grabs the back of his jumper and pulls him into the shadows.

"Shush" A voice warns, he turns his head to see Rhiannon's eyes glowing in the dark.

"You sacred me" Harry scolds her, she chuckles and leans back against the wall.

"I got your note" She counters and holds up a piece of paper in her hand, it had come via Hedwig who had landed on her window on the ship and scared Attila at the time. "What did you want to talk about?" He gives her a look back. "Right" She draws out. "Tri-Wizard" She mumbles.

"Are you okay?" he asks her, she slides down the wall to sit on the floor, Harry does the same opposite her.

"Fine. I am wunderbar" She assures him. "It's crazy but nothing to be done....clearly" She shrugs a little. "What about you?" He shrugs. She shrugs back at him. "What does that mean?" She asks him, he looks at her. "Good...bad....?"

"I don't feel great" He admits.

"What?" She teases. "Getting picked to do a really dangerous magic competition at fourteen is not what you've always wanted to do?" He laughs a little and shakes his head.

"No" He offers, they share a look, she smiles a little and shrugs.

"No..." She agrees. "How did your friends react?" She asks him. "The redhead boy..."

"Ron" He offers, she hums a little. "He didn't believe me" Harry whispers.

"I believe you" She offers. "Mostly because I know I didn't put my name in, and if it can happen to me....then it can happen to anyone"

"Do you think it's the same person?" He asks her.

"I don't know" She admits. "Would be weird if it was, we've never met, I doubt we share enemies" She narrows her eyes a little. "Why did you really ask to meet me?" She asks him, he fiddles with his hands a little.

"I figured we could help one another" He answers quietly. "We're both been thrown into this..." She softens a little.

"Okay," She agrees.

"I mean, I know that you are probably.." He stops and then cocks his head. "Wait, what?"

"I said okay" She answers him. "You are right. And if your friends currently don't believe you, that means they are not going to help you, for now, so you need all the help you can get...I have Karkaroff, he's backing me..." She lets out a breath. "But I'll help you as best I can, Potter...But I can't make any promises that you'll come out of this alive..."

"I know" He agrees, the two of them sharing a look.

"Gut," She tells him and leans forward. "Then we need somewhere quiet to practice; I'll have Attila find somewhere"

"Attila?" He asks her, she smirks.

"My cat" She answers and then stands. "Good night, Potter, get some sleep" She is then walking away and disappearing into the dark. Harry lets out a breath and closes his eyes.

...........

Smoke trails from a box camera that takes a photo of the four champions gathered together in a trophy room. The photographer nods from behind the camera.

"Thank you," He tells them. Rhiannon lets out a breath and folds her arms over her chest.

"Well, now, aren't we the charismatic quartet...." A woman steps through the smoke and into the light, eyeing the four champions with an almost feral intensity. Rita Skeeter. " _Hel-lo_ , everyone" She greets. "I'm Rita Skeeter and I write for the Daily Prophet, but you all know that, don't you?"

"No" Rhiannon mumbles to herself.

"It's _you_ we don't know" Rita then starts pacing in front of them. "What quirks lurk beneath the rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath the curls? In short: what makes a champion _tick_. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest?" Rita looks between Rhiannon and Harry. "Which one first?" Harry's panicked eyes meet Rhiannon's for a moment as Rita grabs his arm and practically drags him off. "Lovely."

.............

Rhiannon pulls a face at the broom cupboard as Rita sits across from her. It's her turn now. And she has a plan to get out of it without giving too much away. She just has to be patient, and wait out this reporter.

"Don't mind if I use the quick-quotes quill do you?" Rita motions to the magical quill hovering close by, Rhiannon cocks her head a little. "Good" Rita carries on as if Rhiannon had actually answered her. "So, Rhiannon, here you sit, a mere girl about to compete against three students. Two who are not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?" Rhiannon remains silent. "You're Rhiannon Grindelwald" Rita points out. "Daughter of the infamous Gellert Grindelwald..." Rita stares at Rhiannon, waiting for her to give her something, anything. "How do you think he'd feel? Proud?" Rhiannon just stares back at her, her nails pressing into her palm.

"Klappe zu, affe tot" Rhiannon states. Rita sighs, her shoulders sagging with the realisation that Rhiannon cannot speak English. Rita waves her off, Rhiannon stands and turns to the door. Rhiannon smirks to herself as she leaves the broom cupboard and walks away.

........

Harry notes Rhiannon glaring at Rita as she talks with Fleur, Rhiannon was in there for a far shorter time than Harry and Cedric were. He stands from his seat and moves to her side, she glances at him and then looks back at Rita as she walks away with Fleur.

"You weren't in there very long," He tells her, she looks at him.

"Didn't do it" She offers.

"How did you get out of it?" Harry asks her, Rhiannon smirks at him.

"Stared at her for a bit and then mumbled in German.....She thinks I don't speak English" She admits, Harry laughs slightly and smirks back at her.

"That's pretty genius," He tells her.

"I know" She agrees teasingly inn a whisper. Behind them, Dumbledore lingers watching them together. He then clears his throat, causing the two of them to turn to him.

"Mr Crouch is about to give a speech" Dumbledore informs them. Harry nods and goes to follow as Dumbledore watches Rhiannon a moment she is uncomfortable under the gaze and lets out a breath.

.........

Crouch stands before the champions, while McGonagall, Karkaroff, Dumbledore, Moody, and Rita watch on. Rhiannon takes a steady breath through her nose and then lets it out again.

"Courage in the face of the unknown is essential for any wizard," Crouch tells them. "If one cannot defeat the devil he imagines he surely cannot hope to defeat the devil himself. Therefore, you will be told nothing of what awaits you. You will, however, have two weapons upon which to rely; your wand and your wits. On behalf of the Minister for Magic, I wish each of you good luck" Rita eyes Crouch with cruel amusement, she then speaks to the photographer.

"' _On behalf of the Minister...'_ I remember when ol' Barty Crouch thought he would rule the world. Of course, that was _before_. Mad as a bloody Hatter these days...." Rita then turns and leaves the trophy room.


	8. Chapter Six

Rhiannon lets out a deep breath as she sits by Hogwarts' lake, her eyes closed, legs crossed as she meditates. The morning sun just rising. She loves morning meditation. When the air is cool and crisp. A little bit of fog. She unfolds her legs and stretches them out in front of her before she stands walks away to join Viktor who waits for her. She has been meditating rather a lot since her name was pulled from the goblet, he does not blame her for needing moments to sort out her feelings and thoughts. This is a big thing to deal with.

..........

Rhiannon drops into an empty place at the Slytherin table, to be honest, she is not a huge fan of sitting with these kids, they're very....one minded. Like most of Durmstrang actually but the Slytherins are more about being vocal about it. She grabs an apple from the _mountain_ of food on the table and glances at the top table, all of the teachers gathered to eat together. All but one. Dumbledore is missing. And it feels kind of weird to not see him sat up there. Rhiannon bites into her apple and hums a little. Thoughtful.

.........

In his cell, in Nurmengard Castle, once his home and now his prison, Gellert Grindelwald stares at the doorway to his cell. Disbelief, recognition, and a little bit of affection in his eyes.

"Albus" Gellert whispers in greeting, slouched against the corner wall of his cell as Dumbledore lingers in the doorway. Dumbledore wanted answers regarding Rhiannon.

"How did you do it?" Dumbledore asks, Gellert frowns at him. "The girl, Gellert...Your daughter"

"A girl" Gellert whispers. "It was a girl?" He asks, firmer this time.

"You didn't know" Dumbledore realises. Gellert shakes his head.

"What is she like? What does she look like? Is she a witch?" Gellert rambles out.

"How did it happen?" Dumbledore asks, not lingering on his questions. Gellert looks at him, purses his lips and leans forward.

"She came to me one night, appeared right before me with whispers of power and..." Gellert admits and then lets out a breath. "Freedom"

"Who did?"

"Hecate" Gellert answers.

"Hecate?" Dumbledore asks and then cocks his head. "The Goddess of Magic?" Gellert nods.

"She told me she would keep coming back until it took.....three nights she came....and then stopped...I knew...I knew there was a child out there, my child. But she never came back. She never freed me..." He leans back against the wall. "She tricked me..." His eyes actually appear to mist over. "How old is she?" He whispers. "How much did I miss?" Dumbledore sighs a little.

"She's fourteen" He offers, allowing him this much. "She's at Durmstrang" Gellert lets out a small laugh and then turns serious.

"Convince them to release me" Gellert pleads. "I just want to be with my daughter.....before it is too late"

"I trusted you once before" Dumbledore reminds him. "Do you think I am fool enough to ever do so again?" Gellert clenches his jaw and looks away. He didn't really expect him to say yes. But his life is nearing its end, he knows that, just once....even if it is just once, he would have liked to have seen his daughter. And maybe Dumbledore sees this, sees something anyway. He backs out of the cell and closes the door behind him.

................

Harry walks with Neville along the edge of the lake. Neville has his nose buried in a herbology book. Harry is rather grateful that Neville is, for the most part, being rather silent. It gives him time to think about the Tri-Wizard issue, and...if he's honest, Rhiannon. She's the only one that has really been supportive of his involvement in the tournament. No one else seems to believe him. But she did. Instantly. And he knows that it is not in regards to her trusting him, but because it happened to her too.

"What's with them?" Harry asks as he nods to the group of teenage boys whispering among themselves, Neville follows his eyes and then shrugs.

"Grindelwald" Neville answers and then points further down the lake when she sits with Viktor. "She's gathered quite the following" Harry narrows his eyes a little. She doesn't seem to even be doing much of anything. Reading.

"I thought they would be all fawning over the Beauxbatons girls" Harry muses, Neville shrugs.

"Think that's why they like Grindelwald" He counters. "Because she's....different" Neville looks at Harry. "To be honest, I think they like it when she's mean to them" Neville whispers, Harry smirks a little and keeps his eyes on Rhiannon. Neville's attention goes back to his book.

"What are you reading anyway?" Harry asks him. "Magical water plants of the Mediterranean?" He then asks reading the cover of Neville's book.

"Moody gave it to me. You know, that day we had tea" Neville explains. Harry nods a little and then turns hearing laughter. His eyes find Ginny and Hermione walking with a rather sullen Ron. Spying each other, Harry and Ron regard each other coldly, then Ron whispers at length to Hermione. Hermione, appearing exasperated, approaches Harry and Neville.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you," Hermione repeats, but clearly struggles a little to remember all of it.

"Is that right? Well.... what?" Harry counters.

"Uhhh..." Hermione walks back to Ron for more whispering and comes back to Harry. "Dean was told by Parvati that... Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well, you can tell Ronald..." Harry starts.

"I'm NOT an owl!" Hermione snaps at him and then walks back to Ginny and Ron. Harry sighs and looks at Ron who turns and follows after the girls as they walk away.

............

Rhiannon stands and grabs her books, she's having trouble concentrating when there is a gaggle of boys behind her. Watching her. Whispering about her. Viktor is better at ignoring it. but Rhiannon just wants somewhere quiet to study. Ahead of her, Hermione and Ginny are whispering about Viktor, which is nothing new, most of the girls at Hogwarts have been whispering about Viktor. He's gorgeous. And huge. Rhiannon smirks a little stood behind them, she clutches to her books and then clears her throat.

"You could just talk to him" Rhiannon offers behind Hermione who jumps, caught out. She spins to face Rhiannon who gives her a small smirk.

"I would never..." Hermione is quick to defend herself. "Not when he is seeing someone" Rhiannon cocks her head in question.

"Viktor is not _seeing_ anyone" She assures the mousy haired girl, Hermione frowns.

"I thought you and he..." Hermione tells her, Rhiannon barks out a laugh and shakes her head.

"No, no.... ** _goddess_** no" Rhiannon is quick to point out. "He is my best friend" She corrects, softer.

"Oh" Hermione lets out a breath and then blushes in embarrassment for not realising. Ginny chuckles a little at her side. 

"He's a sucker for chocolate frogs" Rhiannon whispers to Hermione who gives her a smile. Rhiannon winks at her and then walks away. Hermoine and Ginny share a look. They had both fallen to the gossip about Rhiannon, with her being Grindelwald's daughter, everyone had. But she is remarkably nice. 


	9. Chapter Seven

Harry finds himself lingering at the alcove again, this time sat on the floor, more comfortable as he waits for Rhiannon. She'd left him a note that she'd found somewhere for them to study and practice. He'd come straight here after meeting with Hagrid to see what he wanted. It turns out what he wanted was to show him some dragons. Dragons that the champions apparently have to face in their first task. Dragons. Actual dragons. He's fourteen. He taps his foot against the opposite wall, tapping his wand into his palm. He then jumps when he notices Rhiannon standing over him.

"Rhiannon" He scolds a little. "You scared me," She chuckles and shakes her head.

"You are not paying attention to your surroundings" She teases as he stands. "I could have been anyone" He gives her a smile and shakes his head, she does have a point though. There is a noise down the hall and Harry pokes his head out of the little alcove to check it out.

"Filch" Harry warns her, she frowns a little and peers around the corner to see the caretaker, she holds up her hand, producing her wand. She takes a deep breath and holds it out, aimed at Filch. "What are you doing?" Harry asks her, she hisses at him a little.

"Be quiet" She scolds him. "I need to concentrate"

"You are going to get us caught" He counters. She shoves her free hand over his mouth and gives him a look, he gives her one back, she turns and concentrates on Filch again. She swishes with her wand and casts a spell at Filch who then drops to the ground. Harry peers around and then snap his gaze to Rhiannon. "What did you do?" He asks and then hurries to Filch, Rhiannon follows behind him and rolls her eyes.

"Relax, it's a simple sleeping spell" She answers and nudges Filch with her boot. "He'll wake in an hour..." Harry looks at her. She holds out her hand to him and raises an eyebrow. He looks down at Filch. "You said you wanted my help" She reminds him. "We can't do that here" Harry reaches over and takes her hand, they then vanish in a puff of Mist.

.............

Harry and Rhiannon reappear in a dark hallway in the lower reaches of the school. Harry instantly groans and feels queasy. Everything spins slightly around him. He lets out a breath.

"I feel like my insides were pulled apart and then shoved back in the wrong way" He complains curling around himself. Rhiannon looks at him and snorts.

"You get used to it" She comments.

"Was that apparition?" He asks her.

"No" She answers. "It's different" They walk along the dark hall towards a room that Attila had scoped out for her. Not a lot of foot traffic. "It's...." She shrugs a little. "Karkaroff says it's an extension of this connection I have with the Mist"

"Mist?" He counters, she turns a little and then snorts.

"Do they teach you nothing here?" She asks him with a small teasing smile. "The Mist is...it's what stops the....no-magiques" He frowns at her, she sighs. "What do you call them?" She asks. "Muggles?" He nods. "Right, well it stops them from seeing anything magical. Like an illusion" She offers and holds up her hand, Mist trickles from her fingers as she wiggles them and weaves around them, twirling and warm. Harry raises his hand to draw it through the Mist. Rhiannon's eyes sparkle with mischief before she smirks watching as Harry's hand begins to transform into a hoof, he pulls his hand back alarmed, returning his hand to normal. Rhiannon chuckles. "Illusion" She reminds him, he flexes his fingers and glances at her.

"Is that something your dad taught you?" He asks her. "That Grindelwald guy?"

"Your friends have been talking, I presume" She comments, he shrugs a little. "No" She answers. "I've never met him" She admits, he glances at her. "All I know about him, are the things he's done....people like to keep reminding me"

"So your mother taught you that?" He asks.

"Nah" She answers. "Never met her either...I mean, she left her mark, gifts and stuff but..." She shakes her head. "Nope...I was dumped in some non-maj orphanage when I was a day old......." She shrugs and presses her hand to the door and the pushes it open to reveal a rather large storage room, big enough for them to study and practice. Harry walks in first, followed by Rhiannon who turns and aims her wand at the door. "Colloportus" She magically locks the door behind them, Harry actually getting a little nervous now. She turns to him and gives him a look. "Problem, Potter?" She asks him as she moves past him and deeper into the small room. He shakes his head.

"No, just....why did you lock the door?"

"Give us time to stop what we're doing...." She offers over her shoulder as she moves around a few things.

"Implying this is going to be against the rules" He points out, she turns to him.

"You said you wanted help being prepared..." She reminds him. "That implies that you came to me...A Durmstrang student....for dark magic" She adds. "Otherwise you would have gone to Granger...who I hear is more than proficient when it comes to charms..." He glances away, caught out. "And I get it" She adds. "You are...." She stops. "We" She corrects herself. "Are going to need all the help we can get...so....the door stays locked" He nods and she lets out a breath. "We'll steer clear of the obvious three" She offers, he nods in agreement. "And start with jinxes" She pulls a book from her jacket and throws it at Harry who catches it, his eyes finding the title. Jinxes for the Jinxed. "I want that back when we're finished so don't get it confiscated" He nods and then opens it up, flicking through the pages of jinxes. "Easiest and least problematic....the Knockback jinx" She adjusts her wand and points it at Harry. "Flipendo" She flicks her wand, casting it straight at him. Harry flies backwards and lands on his backside. He gives Rhiannon a look and she just smirks back at him. She holds out her hand and he takes it, letting her help him up to his feet. "Couldn't resist" She teases, he smiles though. "Your turn...no wand, just...repeat it..."

"Flipendo" He repeats back at her, she nods.

"That's good" She assures him. "I'm going to give you a target, okay? Just hit it..." He nods, she steps back to open up some space. "Serpensortia" She casts and a snake flings forward from her wand and to the ground. Harry gives her a look and she shrugs back at him. "Just hit it" She pushes of him.

"Flipendo!" Harry casts at the snake, sending it flying backwards. She casts her wand again, the snake then disappearing.

"See...easy," She tells him as she folds her arms over her chest, her hip popped out at the side. "Now on me"

"Dualling is not allowed..." He points out, she sighs and gives him a look. He looks down.

"If this is going to work, you have to be willing to break the rules. You are already out past bedtime" She smirks a little. "What's a little dualling?" He motions with his wand.

"Flipendo!" He casts and Rhiannon goes flying back into a stack of books. She groans a little. "Rhiannon" Harry states and rushes to her, she chuckles and pushes herself back to her feet. "I'm sorry," He tells her. "I really didn't think it would throw you back that hard"

"Why are you apologising?" She scolds him. "That was...Wunderbar" She assures him. Harry smiles a little.

.........

Harry yawns into his hand and then cringes as he stretches. He and Rhiannon have been going through hexes for what feels like hours. He is not sure if any of these are going to help him with a dragon, but they might come in handy at some point. Maybe. Rhiannon shifts closer to the door.

"Alohomora" She casts at the door, countering her locking charm. She tucks her wand away. "Get some sleep" She offers as she stretches herself. "We'll give it a couple of days before we do this again....you will need to rest..."

"We don't really have time to rest" He mumbles.

"You can take few days" She counters and then moves to the door, reaching out and wrapping her fingers around the handle. Harry takes a breath and nods, more to himself.

"Rhiannon" He starts, she pauses. "Do...Do you know about the first task?" He voices quietly, she hums and looks at him.

"Yeah" She whispers. "Karkaroff told me before I met with you, I'm trying not to think about it" She admits and steps closer to him. "I am trying _**really**_ hard not to think about the fact I have to face a dragon" She looks down and shuffles her feet a little. He sees that she is actually nervous and possibly scared about this, he would be more surprised if she wasn't. "How do you feel about it?"

"About the same as you" He answers with a shrug. They share a look, she nods a little.

"Yeah" She whispers and lets out a breath before she then leaves. Harry follows her out but she's already vanished.


	10. Chapter Eight

Viktor and Rhiannon walk together, she's just informed him of the whole dragon thing and he is silent as he processes this. He knew, they all did, that the tasks would be tough, people have died before, so of course, they were going to be tough, but dragons are...that's not even subtle danger. That's just screaming in her face danger. And she's fourteen.

"What are you going to do?" Viktor asks her, she shrugs as they head through the library.

"Not die" She answers and looks at him. "I don't know" She corrects herself.

"I can teach you the Conjunctivitis Curse" He offers.

"Still a chance of injury" She counters. "If it's moving around blind..." He hums a little. "I'm thinking runes" He looks at her. "Karkaroff says that I have two things that give me an edge...Mist and runes....that's how I am going to survive. I just need to study up on my runes. I need to memorise them, practice them...." She sighs and looks down at the books in her arms. "We have a couple of weeks, right? Before the first task?" He nods. "Then I can do this...I just need a handful of runes...."

..........

 **Weeks Later;** In a tent, which has been set up specifically for the champions, Rhiannon drops a book onto the small chaise and pulls out her wand before she shrugs out of her Durmstrang robes, giving her space to get to her arms. Using her wand to cast into her skin, her eyes scanning over images in the now open book. She's facing a dragon. She knows which runes are going to be best. Fireproofing; is a must. Strength. Agility. She hisses a little and closes her eyes, trying to concentrate, to push through her nerves. That won't do her runes any good. It's a very precise art. It's why so few actually have ever used this magic. Harry is pacing nervously behind her, but his eyes are watching her, he's confused, and a little alarmed that she appears to be hurting herself. Or marking herself or something to herself. He's not sure. Hermione is standing by the tent door whispering to him through the fabric.

"Pssst! Harry? Is that you?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah." Harry answers.

"How are you feeling? Okay? The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to..." Hermione offers.

"Battle a dragon." Harry finishes for her. Hermione enters the tent and they hug. A bright camera flashes and Rita Skeeter the journalist approaches the two of them.

"Young love! Ohh how.. stirring. If things go unfortunately today you two may even make the front page." Rita tells them.

"You" Hermione hisses slightly.

"Oh, don't even start, you silly girl. I can tell you where it'll end" Rita warns her.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Rhiannon scolds the woman as she approaches.

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." Rita counters, giving Rhiannon a look, she knows she's just exposed that she is perfectly capable of speaking English but she doesn't care.

"Thanks, Rhiannon," Harry tells her, she shrugs back at him. Hermione eyes the runes that have been drawn on Rhiannon's skin.

"She's annoying, like..." Rhiannon pauses as she tries to think of something as annoying as Rita. "Like nothing, there is nothing more annoying" She draws off, Harry smiles a little and then nods in agreement.

"Those are runes" Hermione points out, reaching out to touch a rune on Rhiannon's skin. "I've never seen them successfully applied before"

"One of my _many_ talents" Rhiannon teases, sharing a look with Harry. Dumbledore enters from the opposite side of the tent, with him are Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Barty Crouch, and Attila who stalks at Karkaroff's side.

"Good evening, Champions" Dumbledore greets. "Gather round please" The Champions move closer to join Dumbledore, Hermione with them. "Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate. Which begs the question; why are you in here this moment, Miss Granger?" Hermione appears embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll...just. Go" She then gives Harry a small smile and then leaves.

"Barty" Dumbledore states.

"Surely it's been excruciating for you all, speculating these many weeks as to just what it is that awaits you tonight...Are those magical runes, Miss Grindelwald?" He suddenly asks, looking at Rhiannon's arms.

"They are not against the rules" Karkaroff is quick to defend. "Or the law"

"No" Barty agrees. "I am just surprised to see them on a witch so young" Attila growls slightly at Karkaroff's side. Barty then clears his throat and holds out a bag. "Within this bag lies the answer...Miss Delacour, if you will..." Barty holds out the bag towards Fleur who reaches inside and takes out a little green dragon. "The welsh green," Barty explains. "Miss Grindelwald..." He holds out the bag to her and Rhiannon takes a deep breath before she reaches inside and then pulls her hand back. Karkaroff moves closer to have a look when Rhiannon uncurls her fingers to reveal... "The Chinese fireball. Oooooh." Barty informs her and then holds out the bag to Cedric who reaches in and pulls out another dragon. "The Swedish short-snout. Which leaves..."

"The horntail..." Harry whispers to himself.

"What's that boy?" Barty asks.

"Nothing" Harry answers, then puts his hand in the bag and pulls out the dragon.

"The Hungarian horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Barty explains for them. No one voices anything. They are now more worried about the dragons.

"Very well." Dumbledore takes over. "Good luck champions. Mr Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may pro..." Filch fires a small cannon a tad early causing all present to jump out of their skin.

........

Rhiannon clutches to her wand in her lap, her leg jiggling away. She is waiting for her turn. After Fleur who currently faces her dragon in the arena. Rhiannon is third in line. Which means she has to listen to the others face their dragon. Listen to the cheers. Harry is sat at her side. Both of them silent. Both of them waiting. She glances at him and he gives her a smile. She gives him a wary one back, he nods, understands that she is utterly terrified. He can't say that he isn't either. These last weeks, practising together at night, he has seen that she is more than just intelligent. She's a genius. And she's kind. Compassionate. Things he wasn't really expecting from her. He also knows that she is a lot more scared about all of this than her outward appearance and personality might show. And he's liked having someone around to talk to. Ron is still ignoring him. And Hermione doesn't really understand.

"Miss Grindelwald" Dumbledore states from the tent entrance. She nods and stands. Harry watches as she moves to the tent entrance, takes a deep breath before disappearing outside. He lets out a breath.


	11. Chapter Nine

Rhiannon slowly enters the rocky arena where her dragon stands waiting for her. It eyes her as she moves slowly, just a few steps. She holds out her wand at her side. The Durmstrang crowd are cheering her name, waving banners. Rhiannon eyes the golden egg behind the dragon and then makes a run for it but the dragon reacts too. She is quick to slide through its front legs and using her wand she activates the runes on her body.

"Come on" She whispers and pulls her wand back and then darts out from under the dragon. The dragon snaps at her and she spins quickly out of the way of its mouth. She lets out a small laugh. Agility is working. The dragon lifts up his foot and intends on bringing it down on her. She hopes strength is working. She holds up her hands, catching the dragon's foot. Holding it over her head. The dragon lowers its head to look at her. Surprised. It opens its mouth and lets loose a blazing rope of fire. It washes over Rhiannon and the crowd falls silent. Waiting. The smoke disappears to reveal Rhiannon. Unharmed. The dragon lets out an annoyed growl and Rhiannon, using her new strength, pushes up, throwing its foot from her. It staggers about and she makes a dart for the egg. Durmstrang students going wild in the stands. The tail swings around, coming right for her, Rhiannon's eyes dart between the tail and the egg, the tail is going to reach her before she reaches the egg. "One" She starts, her eyes on the tail. "Two....three" she jumps as the tail reaches her, she twirls in the air over the tail and then lands in a kneel. She pushes herself up and races forward. Can hear the dragon behind her as it rights itself, getting ready to attack. She disappears into Mist which swirls around the dragon and the arena before it lands and takes form behind the egg, Rhiannon grabs the egg and stands up tall. Durmstrang stand in celebration. Cheering and clapping, chanting her name. Rhiannon looks at Viktor who smiles and shakes his head. Impressed and relieved.

...............

Harry finds Rhiannon in the champions' tent alone at the end of the first task. She'd taken off before they'd even revealed her score or her placing. She's sat on a bench staring at the golden dragon's egg. Hearing him approaching her, she glances at him and then sets the egg down next to her.

"Hermione said you left before you found out your score" Harry offers as he moves towards her, she hums and nods.

"I'm not in it for the points," She tells him. "I don't really care.....I just want to come out of this with all ten fingers and toes" She pulls off her over robes and looks down at the fading runes on her arms. She then hums and looks at him. "Fine, what did I get?" He smiles and sits on the bench close to her.

"You did great" He offers. "You got 40 points," He tells her, she raises an eyebrow. "Hermione said they marked you down for use of.... _untraditional_ magic," He tells her, she scoffs and shakes her head.

"My runes and my mist," She tells him. "Come on, we both know that's utter rubbish...they marked me down because they didn't want a Grindelwald to come first" Harry then chuckles a little.

"But you did" He argues, she stops and turns to him.

"What?" She asks him. He nods.

"Joint first..." She lets out a breath and looks away from him.

"No, no, you're messing with me" She scolds him. "With who?"

"Me" He admits, she lets out a little breath.

"Be serious" She scolds him. "Two fourteen-year-olds?" He nods. "I don't...oh, come on, I can't believe that"

"He is being completely honest" They both turn to find Dumbledore behind them. Harry stands.

"I was just...letting her know her score...." Harry rambles slightly.

"I am aware" Dumbledore assures him. "But if you don't mind, Harry, I would like a word with Miss Grindelwald" Harry looks between the two of them before he nods.

"Okay," he whispers and then leaves the tent, though he lingers slightly outside. Rhiannon raises an eyebrow, unsure of why he would want to talk to her.

"I have this for you" Dumbledore holds out a box to her. She takes it and sets it down on the bench she and Harry had been sat on. She opens the box to find a sort of mirror inside, she frowns and looks at Dumbledore for an explanation. "I went to see your father" He admits, she clenches her jaw and looks away.

"Oh," She whispers and shrugs.

"I admit that I...was concerned that he was capable of producing a child when he as been locked away as long as he has been" She nods, she has had the same concerns, and has gone back and forth on whether or not people have been telling her the truth of her heritage. "It appears your mother is a very skilled... _individual_. She found a way....." He shakes his head a little. "It does not matter. He...appeared ill-informed about you" She glances at him. "But desired to get to know you" He motions to the box. "It is a two-way mirror," He tells her. "I have sent the other half to Nurmengard" She picks up the mirror and stares into it. "Just say his name..." She drops the mirror back into the box and shakes her head.

"No" She whispers, more to herself. She sets the lid back on it. "I don't want anything to do with him..." She is quick to tell him. "I was abandoned, by him, by my mother, I don't have anything for him..." She turns to face him. "Thank you, for the gesture and the thought, Headmaster, but I can't take this" She holds the box out to him. "Please...I can't" He takes it from her and nods. She sniffles and looks away. She then nods, picks up her golden dragon egg, and then leaves the tent. Dumbledore sets his hand on the top of the box and lets out a breath.

................

The Durmstrang students are already waiting for Rhiannon when she walks onto the ship. Cheers of celebration and congratulations echo out, she gives a small smile but honestly, she just wants to go to bed. Viktor gives her a look and a nudge, this isn't just her victory, she has to share it with the school. She nods a little and then lifts up the golden egg over her head. The cheers pick up again and she looks at Attila who watches her. He appears proud but still concerned about her.


	12. Chapter Ten

Rhiannon leans back against the door to her cabin on the ship, her eyes drifting closed as Attila jumps up onto her bed, he glares at the box that is in his way but then curls up. She throws the egg onto the bed and moves to the box. She knows what it is. It's the mirror. There is a small note on the top and she shakes her head a little then picks up the note. _'Don't throw away something you may later regret'_. She purses her lips and sighs, she looks at the box. Perhaps Dumbledore is right. She is upset. Hearing that her father actually had no idea really about her. That he wants to. It upset her. Because she believed for so long that he had chosen not to be there. She knows that it would have been difficult with him being imprisoned but she always thought that they could have had something, letters at least, that what she got, the muggle childhood she got was avoidable. But maybe it wasn't. It is still his fault that he is imprisoned, she is not suddenly going to believe that what he did wasn't his fault. He chose to go down that path. He chose the path that led him to being branded a 'dark' wizard. She sets the note down and picks up the egg. Concentrate on the tasks. Not the dad. That she can do that. She sits on the bed beside Attila, her fingers toying with the catch on the egg, she lets out a breath and looks at her companion.

"Ready?" She asks him, he nudges her arm and nods. She unlocks the catch and the egg opens. A horrible screeching wail fills the room. Attila cries out and buries his head under her pillow.

"Shut it up! Shut it up!" Attila scolds her. Rhiannon manages to close the egg, the room once again falling into silence. Attila lifts his head and then cocks it.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" She asks him just as Viktor and Karkaroff burst into her room. She looks at them as they scan her room for any danger. Viktor lets out a breath and looks at her.

"We heard..." He starts, she nods and holds up the egg. She takes a deep breath and cringes before she opens it again. The screeching wails again before she closes it again. "Oh," Viktor whispers.

"How is that supposed to be a clue?" She asks them. "It's indecipherable" She sighs and looks down at the egg. "I don't know what I am doing"

"Do you think any of the others do?" Viktor asks her as he moves closer, Karkaroff leaving them to it. "Do you think Potter does?" She sighs and shrugs.

"No" She mumbles and traces the egg.

..............

Harry sits with Ron at breakfast. They kind of made up after the dragon thing. He's pretty sure that it hasn't just been a complete fix but at least they are talking again. He's missed having his best friend at his side. Ron is watching Harry as he reads the jinx book that Rhiannon had loaned him.

"So now we're friends again are you going to tell me where you've been sneaking out to almost every night?" Ron asks, Harry glances at him.

"What?" Harry asks back, trying to feign innocence. Ron gives him a look back. "Fine" Harry caves slightly and closes his book. "I've been training with Rhiannon" Ron turns slightly.

"Grindelwald?" Ron asks. "Are you crazy? She's your competition"

"She taught me the Accio charm" Harry points out. "The one I used against the dragon...."

"Yeah, but she's Grindelwald" Ron counters, Harry shakes his head.

"She's not her father" Harry scolds. "She's actually really nice" He glances across as he picks up his drink. His eyes finding Rhiannon at the Slytherin table. She sits alone, her head buried in a notebook as she scribbles away. Making notes and observations around the egg and it's....wail. She pauses her scribbling and then looks up, sensing Harry's eyes on her. She smiles a little at him. He smiles back which dribbles his drink down his chin, he turns away, quickly. Embarrassed. Ron looks between them before he seems to realise.

"You fancy her" Ron points out, Harry chokes on what liquid is left in his mouth.

"Shut up" Harry hisses slightly. "I don't" He then defends. Ron gives him a look back. Parvati and Padma Patil, identical twins, stroll by and cast Harry identified come hither looks.

"Hi, Harry" They greet together but Harry keeps his eyes from them. Beside him, Hermione is scowling at the Daily Prophet article by Rita Skeeter.

"I don't believe it" Hermione complains. "She's done it again" Harry and Ron look at her. "Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than Bulgarian bonbon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow" She reads from the pages.

"You and Krum" Ron starts. "That's rich" Ron chuckles, Hermione glares at him. "I just mean...I know you. Krum's famous"

"Who's more famous than Harry Potter?" Hermione counters. "And he's your best friend"

"Yeah, well, that's different, isn't it?" Ron defends. Hermione shakes her head as a tiny first-year boy, Nigel, dashes towards the table with a floppy box.

"Parcel for you, Mr Weasley" He states.

"Ah, thank you, Nigel" Ron takes the box from him. Nigel stares in awe at Harry. "Not _now_ , Nigel," Ron tells him, giving him a look. Nigel stumbles off, Harry and Hermione eye Ron, he shrugs. "I told him I'd get Harry's autograph." He admits as he opens the box. "Hey look. Mum's sent me something...Mum's sent me a dress..." Harry watches Ron life a lace-trimmed gown from the box.

"Does match your eyes" Harry offers with an amused smile. "Is there a bonnet?" He asks as he searches the box.

"Nose out, Harry" Ron scolds him. "Hey, Ginny" He turns to his sister down the table. "This must be for you"

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly" She counters. Hermione, back of her hand to her mouth, suppresses a laugh.

"What're you on about?" Ron asks.

"They're not for Ginny" Hermione points out. "They're for you. Dress robes"

" _Dress robes?"_ He squeaks. "For what?" McGonagall suddenly appears behind them.

"The Yule Ball" She informs them. "Which, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you about, Potter"

.........

McGonagall and Harry stand at the back of the Great Hall, a little away from the Gryffindor table.

"The Yule Ball, Professor?" Harry asks her.

"It's traditional during the Tri-Wizard Tournament for the host school to put on a Christmas ball. It is also traditional for the three champions, or in this case, four, to be the first to dance" Harry cocks his head, not sure that he's heard that right.

"Dance?" He asks. "With a girl?"

"I leave that decision up to you, Potter. You may bring Neville Longbottom is you desire. But know this; the House of Godric Gryffindor has a reputation as long as it is illustrious. It demands and receives the respect of the entire wizard world. No house has produced more witches and wizards of consequence. You stand upon the shoulders of giants, Potter. Shame yourself and you shame all who came before you" She warns him. Just then, they hear a commotion behind them at the Gryffindor table. Turning, McGonagall watches Seamus pelt Dean Thomas with a custard pie, her face drops.

........

Harry drops back into his seat at the table and lets out a breath. He turns hearing footsteps approaching, finds Rhiannon walking towards where he sits with his friend. Rhiannon raises an eyebrow at the robes in Ron's hands, Ron quickly pushes them back into the box, embarrassed, she smirks and looks at Hermione.

"Are you ready?" Rhiannon asks, Hermione nods and stands from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Ron counters.

"To the library...We're studying together" Hermione admits as she gathers her book. "I've finally found someone smart enough to keep up with me" She shoots Ron a look as Harry smirks as the two girls walk away together. 


	13. Chapter Eleven

In the library, Hermione is sat talking with Viktor but Rhiannon doesn't mind being left on her own. It gives her a chance to search through the shelves for anything that might help her with that stupid egg. Harry takes a seat at the table that is filled with books she's already looked at. He picks one up, reads the cover before he sets it down. Rhiannon turns back to her table. She jumps a little noticing him there, she gives him a look and he smiles back at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him, he shrugs and glances at Hermione and Viktor.

"Thought you two were studying?" He asks when he looks back at Rhiannon.

"She got distracted" She teases and looks at the bookshelf, her hand coming up to take a book, she then moves closer to the table. He watches her a moment and then leans forward a little.

"Have you used the mirror yet?" Harry asks, she gives him a look.

"How did you know about that?" She counters, he shrugs.

"I was kind of listening...." He admits, she huffs and sets her book down. "You really won't talk to him?" He asks her, she shrugs. "Whoever he is, whatever he has done....he's still your dad, Rhiannon" She looks at him.

"I don't know" She stops him. "I just...fourteen years...I have been alone" She points out. "Stuck living with muggles and...it's not like that was easy. I was always.... _strange_ " She admits as she hands him a book, which he takes and sets it on the table with the others. "And children can be cruel" He nods in agreement. "And now I know that wasn't his fault, it was my mother who dumped me...." She shakes her head. "What about you?" She asks as she looks over the bookshelf in front of her. "I assume as Hogwarts golden boy that your early years must have been better...."

"I lived in a cupboard under the stairs" He admits, she turns to look at him.

"What?" She asks him, he shrugs a little. "Okay, fair enough, muggle orphanage is definitely a step up from cupboard" He smiles and nods in agreement.

"And you changed the subject" He scolds a little, she pulls a face. "You don't really like talking about them, do you?" He asks. "Your parents."

"I don't know them" She reminds him. "Don't have anything to say about them...."

"You've had nothing? No contact?"

"My wand" She admits. "It was left for me after I got my Durmstrang letter, with a little note... _love, mom_ " She rolls her eyes slightly.

"And your dad?" He asks her, she motions to her eyes.

"My eye" She answers. "Apparently, that's something he has....and about as much as I can claim he's had an impact on me" She sorts through the books she had taken from the shelves. "Before Durmstrang, I had no idea..." She admits and looks at him. "Muggles don't know about him, it wasn't until...my first year, the whispers, the way the professors would watch me.....Karkaroff was surprised when he realised I had no idea who I was...." She shrugs. "He just assumed, they all did, not that I blame them, it wasn't exactly a good awakening of magic...."

"How did your magic....appear?" He asks.

"I set a boy at the park on fire for pushing me in a puddle," She tells him as she grabs another book.

"I locked my cousin in a snake enclosure at the zoo" He counters. She snorts and chuckles a little.

"Why am I only just hearing this now?" She asks as she sits across from him. "Who knew you were so interesting...?" She teases, he gives her a look. "You have to tell me that story" She leans forward. Harry appears to then have a lightbulb moment.

"I will" He offers. "If you talk to your dad" He adds, she leans back and lets out a breath, her eyes studying him to see how serious he is about this.

"Why are you so....interested in me talking to him?" She asks him.

"Because...if my parents were still alive, I would want to talk to them" Harry answers. "No matter what" She nods a little. That she can understand.

"Sorry" She whispers. "Here I am whining about my parents....and you don't even have any anymore"

"It's fine, Rhiannon" He assures her. "I understand why you are angry at your parents, but...be the bigger person. You are a Tri-Wizard champion now..." She snorts a little and nods.

"Fine" She caves. "I'll...talk to my dad...." She still is apprehensive about doing so, because she doesn't know what she is going to hear from him.

............

Attila rests his head against Rhiannon's leg where she sits on the floor, leaning against her bed, her eyes on the two-way mirror resting against her knees. Harry was right. Whatever he has done. Whoever he is. He is still her dad. She takes a deep breath and touches the glass.

"Grindelwald" She states, the mirror seems to shimmer as it becomes more a window than a mirror. He's older than she expected. Gaunt and pale. But those eyes. He's definitely her father.

"Rhiannon" He states, surprised she'd used the mirror at all. He'd received it along with a letter from Dumbledore that had a bit of information about Rhiannon, but even Dumbledore doesn't know that much about her.

"Hey" She whispers. "Dad" He lets out a little laugh and moves closer to the mirror.

"Look at you" He states with a soft breath. "You're so beautiful...." He sits on the floor of his cell. "Tell me everything," He asks of her. Rhiannon glances at Attila who nods for her to try here. She lets out a breath.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Rhiannon sits by the lake again, her legs stretched out as she reads a book on magical creatures. She feels like she is getting close to the egg thing, she is pretty sure that noise comes from something. Like a banshee or something close, something related to it maybe. She can taste it. She's so close. But she's also distracted. She glances at the gaggle of teenage boys lingering close by whispering, she rolls her eyes and turns slightly, trying to concentrate. Attila hisses and snarls at them before he gives chase, sending them running away, screaming. Rhiannon smirks a little and relaxes, finally getting her moment's peace to read. Until more voices disturb her. She lifts her head and slams her book shut. She turns to glare at whoever it is. Finds two ginger-haired, tall, teenagers walk towards her. Twins. They are whispering among themselves, arguing a little before one shoves the other forward towards Rhiannon. She raises an eyebrow as she stands. Attila moving to her side.

"Hi" She offers, giving the two of them a weird look, because she doesn't know them, and they don't seem like the usual teenager boys that follow her around. They kind of remind her of that Ron boy. "Can I help you?"

"Would you mind if we borrowed him?" The first of the two of them asks her whilst motioning to Attila who growls a little. Rhiannon's eyes flickering between the twins.

"For nothing too dangerous, we promise you," The other one tells her.

"We just think he might make a good prop for a prank"

"And just who are you?" She asks them.

"Fred"

"George"

"Weasley," They tell her together. She glances down at Attila in question, the feline cocks his head before he shrugs. She turns back to the twins.

"Fine, but I want him back before curfew," She tells them. "And he doesn't get hurt...or blamed" She points a finger at them both and then walks away, leaving Attila with them.

"Thank you!" One of the twins shouts behind her, she waves over her shoulder. She knows Attila can take care of himself, and she knows what his expressions and movements mean. He likes fun. But like Rhiannon, he wears a Durmstrang face. Stoic and grumpy.

...........

Rhiannon sits on the floor outside of the great hall as she waits for Fred and/or George to return Attila to her. It's been a weird few hours without her friend around and not knowing just what they were involving him in. George walks towards her, Attila at his side, both seem very pleased with themselves. Rhiannon smirks a little and pushes herself to her feet.

"It went well I take it?" She asks them, Attila moves closer to her as George tucks his hands into his pocket.

"Successful prank sprung," George tells her as he bounces up onto the balls of his feet.

"Mayhem caused?" She teases, he laughs and nods.

"Always" He counters. She nods a little. "Thank you, for...." He pulls a hand from his pocket and motions to Attila.

"You're welcome" She then turns to walk away from him with Attila.

"You're a lot nicer than people say you are" She turns and gives him a look.

"What do they say?" She asks him, he shrugs slightly as Attila rubs up against her leg.

"You know....because..you...are a" He gives her a look. "Grindelwald"

"Right" She draws out and steps closer to him. "Because that means that I am just like my father? Because I have his name..." She cocks her head.

"No," He tells her. "Merlin's beard, if that was true I would be such a....muggle bore" He teases, she smirks and shakes her head. "He is obsessed with the muggles"

"I can see the appeal" She agrees, he looks at her surprised because that is not the view her father had on them. "What?"

"Just..." He shrugs and then shakes his head. "Nothing" He realises that thinking that of her repeats the mistake of assuming because of her name.

"It's George, right?" She asks him.

"Yeah" He seems surprised that she got it right the first time, that she seems to be able to tell him apart from his brother. Not many can. Even their parents have trouble.

"Thanks for bringing Attila back in one piece," She tells him, her hand brushing over Attila's head.

"He was great" He adds. "Real trooper....smart as a whip too"

"Yeah, he is" She agrees, but he's more than just smart, it's because he has a human brain. 

"I mean he picked up on what we were doing faster than I thought, you know....for a giant cat"

"What were you doing with him anyway?" She asks.

"We smoke bombed Filch and then switched Mrs........" George starts.

"Wait, no, I don't want to know the rest" She stops him. "That way if I am asked...I can say I know absolutely nothing" He smiles at her and nods. The two of them sharing a look. She then chuckles a little and walks away with Attila, George smiles behind her and then shakes his head. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Snow begins to fall as Rhiannon walks towards the school, crossing the courtyard. Attila stalking at her side. Viktor behind her, reading from a herbology book, he then closes it and moves to walk at her side.

"Did you ask Hermione?" She asks, Viktor hums and then smiles at her.

"I did" He answers, she raises an eyebrow back at him.

"And....come on, what did she say?"

"She said yes" He answers and wraps an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. "What about you, _Champion_?" He asks. She rolls her eyes and shrugs against his arm.

"A few Slytherin boys have asked but..." She pulls a face and shakes her head. "I don't know, I'd rather go with someone I know and actually like...Plus you know how I feel about the way they think....all that blood purity crap" She motions with her hand, waving that thought away. "I don't want to spend the night stuck with someone that believes in all that...I want to spend the night with someone that's going to make me laugh and smile and....make it one to remember" Viktor smiles and nods then releases her so he can go back to his book as they head into the great hall for breakfast. As they do, George and Fred appear and walk on either side of Rhiannon and she raises an eyebrow at them both. Viktor glares at the two of them but heads towards his seat with Attila. "Attila is busy today" She points out.

"Sit with us," Fred tells her.

"Why?" She counters, drawing it out slightly. Confused as to why they suddenly think that they are friends enough to sit together.

"You are telling us that you like sitting with the Slytherins?" George counters. She raises an eyebrow at him and then shrugs.

"Not exactly" She admits. "But..."

"Oh come on" Fred teases.

"We're much better company" George adds with a smile. She glances between the two of them, and seeing that they are not about to let her go back to sitting at that table, caves.

"Fine" She states. "But I get _**your**_ bacon, Fred" She points at Fred and then heads towards the Gryffindor table.

"How did she know?" Fred asks.

"Told you," George tells his brother who is staring after her. George then follows after Rhiannon.

"It's a fluke" Fred counters. "A lucky guess...How'd she do it?" Fred hurries to catch up with his brother.

..............

Harry isn't alone when he makes his nightly visit to the storage cupboard where Rhiannon and Attila are waiting for him. This time, he brings Ron, mainly because he wouldn't stop asking, and wouldn't stop pushing to come. He is worried about his friend. Rhiannon raises an eyebrow as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

"He wanted to make sure..." Harry starts but she already knows why Ron is here.

"That I wasn't leading you down a path of the dark arts" Rhiannon finishes for him with a small understanding smile.

"I was just the concerned friend" Ron defends. "As you are Grindelwald's daughter"

"Yes, because that means I am just as evil as he is..." She mumbles and shakes her head. She is used to this attitude by now. Harry gives Ron a look

"I mean" Ron corrects. "I just...want to see for myself..."

"That I'm not a horrible person?" She gives him a look and then smirks. "Sure...so...Did you bring your wand?" She asks Ron.

"You don't expect me to join in?" Ron counters.

"Why not?" She cocks her head at him. "Who knows when you are going to use spells like this and Hogwarts is not going to teach you them...." She holds out her book to Harry. "Here, this is what I'm teaching you...catch your friend up" Harry looks down at the book and then back to Rhiannon.

"Tickling Hex?" He asks her, she nods.

"Yep," She pops the p and then turns to them. "Whilst your enemy is curled in a ball crying with laughter...you can run away"

"You would run away from a fight?" Ron asks her.

"Oh yeah," She answers. "I am not above running away if the situation demands it. If I am not prepared...."

"That's not very..." Ron starts.

"What?" She asks him. "Like a Slytherin? Is that where you assumed I would fit?" Ron shrugs a little. "Goddess, I hope not. There are some good, nice...Slytherin people, I have talked to a few that are not...blood purists, but for the most part, they are entitled and smug and arrogant...and I would never set myself with them if I had a choice...." Ron looks down a little. "Not everyone at Durmstrang is the same, just as not everyone at Hogwarts is the same.....and I am not my father" Ron nods a little.

"Sorry" He whispers. "I just..."

"I know" She assures him softly. "You are not the first, and I am sure you are not the last to think that way....but all you had to do was ask Harry" Ron looks at his friend. "He could have told you that I'm not a raging anti-muggle psychopath"

"I did" Harry states and then gives Ron another look, that Rhiannon is not bad.

...............

Rhiannon lays in her bed reading from another magical creatures book, this is probably her third now, she was so sure she was close. But maybe it isn't a thing. Maybe it is something else. She's giving up hope on it being something living when she comes across a page on water creatures. She chews on a piece of liquorice as she studies the information in front of her. Before she pauses. Something flickering across her eyes before she sits up and smiles.

"Merfolk" She realises. "That makes so much sense!" she closes her book and looks at Attila who lifts his head, his sleep disturbed by her outburst.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Rhiannon knows potions. She's pretty good at it, but then again she is pretty good at everything. The best in her year at Durmstrang, so it's not unbelievable that she would be paired with Hermione in a lot of her classes, even potions. They work well together. Bouncing off of one another.

"Have you figured out the egg clue yet?" Hermione asks her, Rhiannon figures that she is fishing for Harry, even if he is unaware she is doing it. But Rhiannon isn't in this to win, she literally is in it to survive, and if she can help the others survive along the way, then fine. She will do that.

"Sort of" Rhiannon admits. "I don't have it 100% figured out, but I know I am close...." Hermione glances at Harry and sighs.

"I don't think he's even trying" Rhiannon glances at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Seems to me as if he pretty much works on the fly" Rhiannon offers. "It works for him" Hermione turns back to her.

"Not for those around him" Hermione whispers. Rhiannon taps her fingers on her textbook and then hums. Rhiannon twirls the knife in her hand and then uses it to cut up the next in ingredient as Hermione reads from the textbook. Snape lingers over their shoulders, watching as Rhiannon stirs their potion mixture.

"I see they teach you well at Durmstrang," Snape tells Rhiannon. "Very nice" He looks at the potion and then walks away. Hermione lets out an annoyed breath at Rhiannon's side. Considering it was a joint effort. Rhiannon turns to Hermione and shrugs slightly.

"Couldn't have done it without you" Rhiannon assures her, Hermione looks at her warmly and smiles. She is really going to miss her when she goes back to Durmstrang. She loves having an intellectual equal. No one at the school comes even close.

........

"We have been doing a lot of spells recently" Harry states as he walks with Rhiannon to the quidditch field. He figured that since she has been teaching her and working on things with her that it is only right he does the same for her. "And well I wanted to maybe.....do something fun" She raises an eyebrow at him. "So I asked Gryffindor's captain, Angelina, if I could borrow some equipment so I could....share some of my knowledge"

"Oh," She breaths and bites her lip. "Yeah, Harry...Viktor Krum is my best friend" She reminds him, and he suddenly seems to realise that she is probably more than efficient at flying. "I've been on the Quidditch team since my second year" He hangs his head. "It's really thoughtful though," She tells him. "That you wanted to do something....."

"It was stupid" He mumbles to himself. "Of course you already know how to play and fly..." He shakes his head.

"Harry" She whispers fondly. "We can still fly around for an hour...." He looks at her, knows that this is just who she is, even though she already knows how to fly and play quidditch, she is still willing to waste her time with him. "I have nothing else to do, and I like spending time with you...."

.............

Harry has to admit that Rhiannon is more than an alright flyer. And he isn't surprised to find out that she is on the quidditch team. She's got agility and speed, she can pull on tight corners, the likes of which he has never seen, well, sort of, he's seen Viktor flying and it is clear he has taught her a fair bit. He wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't the next big quidditch star to come out of Durmstrang. She climbs from her broom and looks at Harry as he does the same.

"I know that..." He starts to apologise again, because he did think that she would have no flying skill, despite being a fourth year, and having a best friend in one of the best current quidditch stars.

"I had fun" She assures him. "Not very often I get to fly just for fun..." She looks at her broomstick.

"Yeah, Durmstrang doesn't look like they put much into the _fun_ side of magic" He agrees, she hums and looks at him.

"No" She whispers and shrugs.

"So....did you talk to your dad?" He asks her, changing the subject. There are a few things, he has found, that she doesn't like talking about. The tough and hard side of Durmstrang is one of them. She takes a breath and nods.

"I did" She answers, he raises an eyebrow at her. "I did" She repeats with more conviction. "Ask Attila"

"How did it go?"

"I don't know" She whispers. "I guess I thought he would...look like the wizard everyone had told me about...but....he just looked.....done" She looks at him. "Tired, thin....pale....sick" She looks down. "Felt sorry for him actually...." She admits quietly. "I'm not saying he doesn't deserve to be locked away" She is quick to point out. "For the things he did, he does belong there, I just....he's still my dad" She shakes her head. "Never mind that" She scolds herself and then looks at Harry. "You owe me a story...." He nods. Deal is a deal at the end of the day.

"Yeah, I know, tonight"

"I can't tonight" She counters. "Karkaroff wants to go over some ground rules for the Yule Ball" She gives him a look, Harry nods a little but says nothing. Rhiannon sighs. "Okay," She whispers. He clearly did not get what she was going for then. And maybe she was a too subtly about wanting him to ask her. She spins on her feet and walks away.

"Rhiannon?" He asks, she turns to him. "You said you are on the quidditch team" She hums and nods. "I didn't ask..." She smirks.

"I'm a seeker" She answers and walks backwards. "Thanks for the tips, Potter" She teases, he smiles a little, watching her leave the pitch.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Rhiannon won't admit it, but she is kind of waiting on Harry to ask her to the Yule Ball. They've been getting closer these last few weeks. And maybe there is some form of affection between them. She likes him. She knows that much. He's cute and sweet and a lot of things that Durmstrang is not, and that's probably why she likes him. Because he's kind and warm and compassionate. A lot of things that were lacking at Durmstrang. But the more time passes, the more she gives up hope that he'll ask her. And the Yule Ball is now not that far off. Maybe she read into the whole thing wrong, but she wouldn't be surprised if she did. She sees people being friendly with her and forgets that she has a famous dad. She stabs at her breakfast, with rather a lot of force causing George to look up from his own breakfast. He sits across from her with Fred. She joins them for breakfast and dinner. They usually end up making her laugh which has been gathering a few weird looks, specifically from the Slytherin table. She doesn't care. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, she feels more like herself. She's freer. She can smile and laugh and shed her Durmstrang exterior.

"What did those eggs ever do to you?" George asks her, she hums and looks down, sees that she may have been stabbing at her eggs a bit too hard. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Nothing" She whispers.

"What's going on?" He counters when he notes that she is actually upset over something.

"Just thinking about the Yule Ball" She admits and shrugs. "Was...waiting on _someone_ asking me....but they haven't so..." She lets out a breath. "Guess I am going alone"

"You could go with me" George points out.

"What?" She asks him, he shrugs.

"Go with me" He offers warmer. "I don't have a date, and well...If I save your eggs from being mutilated further" He adds, slightly teasing. Rhiannon looks down at her eggs and then lets out a small smile.

"George" She whispers and looks at him, he still gets surprised when she just knows which twin is which, and he knows it is full-on freaking Fred out. "Is there no one else you would rather ask?"

"No one" He assures her, she smiles and nods.

"Okay," She tells him. "That would actually be great, thank you....you are not worried about this, your image taking a swan dive?"

"Stop worrying so much about image, Rhian" George scolds. "Be yourself....you're pretty bloody great" She smirks at him, he gives her a look and she nods.

"He's not wrong" Fred agrees and glances up. "Be yourself, prove them all wrong..."

"We love an underdog" George teases slightly, Rhiannon smiles and shakes her head at the two of them.

.................

Harry makes his way to the owlery, his feet careful on the snow covered steps. Ahead of him, Rhiannon steps out of the owlery, clutching some books against her chest, almost bumps into Harry.

"Harry!" She greets with a small smile, catching her books as they fall.

"Rhiannon!" He counters attempting to help her.

"It's okay" She assures him as she tucks them back into her arms. "I got them"

"I didn't know you had an owl" He points out.

"Oh, I don't" She answers. "I just...Like the view" She motions behind her. "Durmstrang doesn't really have the height for it...." She gives him a smile before she looks out over the view. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asks him.

"Yeah, splendid" He answers then glances away, cringing. He mouths 'splendid' to himself in miserable mortification.

"Watch yourself on the stairs, it's a bit slippery at the top."

"Okay, thanks." She goes to move around him, to head down the stairs. "Rhiannon?" She turns back to him.

"Yes?"

"Um." He struggles a little. "I just wondered if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me?" He mumbles.

"Sorry...." She starts with a small frown. "I didn't catch that."

"Um. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the ball.....with me." He asks her, she lets out a breath. All she had to do was wait a few hours. A few hours and he is asking her. After she kind of gave up. "I mean...if that's allowed, with us both being...Champions" He rambles when she remains quiet.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry but someone's already asked me. And well I said I'd go......with him." She admits. All she had to do was wait a few hours. She had been patient for so long. Waiting. For him to ask her. She should have just asked him herself.

"Oh," Harry whispers. "Well, good...I mean...Okay. No problem" Harry looks away, curling his fingers in his mittens. Rhiannon chews her lip, frowning, then turns away. As she goes, Harry lets out a disappointed breath, he knew he left it too long. And it's not like they don't spend time together. It wasn't really until Ron nudged him that he even thought of asking Rhiannon, he honestly didn't think she would say yes, he honestly thought she was going to laugh at him.

"Harry?" He turns to look at Rhiannon who has paused at the bottom of the steps. "I really am sorry." And she really is. She waited. But now it's only three days to the ball. Three days. He left it too late. She turns and then heads through the snow towards the castle, Attila joining her. Harry nods a little. That's probably about right, where his luck is concerned.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Rhiannon stands with Dumbledore who has set a box onto his desk, he nods to it, for her to take it. She raises an eyebrow, when he had called her into his office, she assumed she had done something wrong. That maybe he had found out about her and Harry and their secret dualling sessions and tutoring. She touches the box and looks at Dumbledore before she opens it. Finding a blue dress folded inside.

"You...got me a dress?" She asks him.

"I...received instructions from your father to buy in his place" he admits. "Many...many letters of instruction" She looks down a little and lifts up the dress, the blue fabric a little paler than she would normally go for, she's pale herself so she usually goes for more earthy tones. She touches the fabric of the dress and smiles sadly. "When this is all over, we should discuss your father's estate...."

"Hmm?" She asks him.

"He had a formidable wealth before his...incarceration, by rights, it should be yours...I intend to sign it over to you"

"You had control?" She inquires, he nods.

"As your father's friend" Dumbledore offers. "It was left to me...."

"I heard the stories" She offers. "It must be hard for you, me being here....a reminder of that _friendship_ "

"It is not your fault he betrayed me," Dumbledore tells her. "And it is not your fault that....you are here"

"But still" She argues. "I can't imagine if someone I loved had a secret child with someone else that I would be happy when she suddenly turns up at my school" He looks at her surprised. "He talked about you, with great fondness" She admits. "And regret...I know how he felt about you....probably still feels about you" She looks at the dress in the mirror. "I assume if after all this time, you still feel so strongly about what he did, then you must still..."

"You are a very observant young girl" He is quick to tell her, interrupting her, she shrugs.

"When you are small and people look at you with hatred and fear, you get used to looking for things that they might hide....behind pretty smiles and...whispers" She admits and shrugs. "Thank you for the dress" She adds as she sets it back into the box. "It's really beautiful"

"I was just following instructions" He counters, she nods a little and picks up the box.

"Still...you did not have to do it" She adds. "You know...He's not the same man he once was" She tells him. "I know that it probably makes me seem really naïve, but he does genuinely seem to regret what he has done...To be honest, I don't think he has long left" She gives him a small smile and a nods before she walks away with her dress.

"Do any of us?" He muses as she leaves. He glances to his desk and lets out a breath.

............

Ron adjusts his dress robes, attempting to do something with them, as he and Ron head down the stairs towards the great hall. Harry's robes at least appear better, a real coat and tie in black. It looks a lot better than Ron's, he wants the floor to open and swallow him whole. Ron lets out a small breath and looks back up the stairs.

"Poor kid" He comments, Harry frowns a little. "Bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out"

"Who?"

"Hermione, of course," Ron answers. "C'mon, Harry, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?"

"Because we'd take the mickey out of her?" Harry counters.

"No one asked her" Ron corrects him. "Would've taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud"

"Hello, boys" Parvati greets where she and Padma, in shocking pink and bright turquoise respectively, wait at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't you look.....dashing" Parvati's eyes rake over Ron's robes as she takes Harry's arm. Padma stares in open horror. McGonagall approaches the four of them, looking rather flustered.

"There you are, Potter. Are you and Miss Patil ready?" McGonagall asks him.

"Ready, Professor?"

"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that"

"No" Harry admits.

"Oh, well now you know. You and Miss Patil will wait here and enter with the other champions. Weasley...." She falters, eyeing Ron's robes, then collects herself. "You and Miss Patil may proceed inside, to the great hall."

"C'mon then" Ron mumbles and drags Padma off, she looks back at her sister, pleading. Parvati just shakes her head. Just then, a gust of wind stirs the air and the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students file inside. As Fleur appears, her silk wrap flies free, fluttering like a dove into the air, leading Harry's eyes to...Rhiannon, who arrives hand in hand with George. Dressed in a beautiful off the shoulder blue gown. She looks stunning. She reaches up and catches the wrap before holding it out to Fleur who smiles and offers her thanks, the two of them breaking into a soft conversation as they await their entrance.

"Oh my god. She looks....beautiful" Parvati offers. Harry nods, glumly in agreement, staring at Rhiannon, then realises that Parvati is not looking at Rhiannon, but at Hermione at the top of the stairs. She makes her way to the bottom as Viktor appears, waiting for her. Hermione takes his arm and the pair walk towards the entrance of the great hall, pausing a moment to talk with Rhiannon who smiles at them both. Viktor kisses Rhiannon's cheek and then heads inside with Hermione. Rhiannon glances over and meets Harry's eyes, she waves her hand in a small wave, he waves back at her.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

The great hall has been transformed into a winter wonderland, instead of the usual house tables, there are now smaller, more intimate tables around the edges of the hall, leaving enough floor for dancing. The whole room has been lit with lanterns giving it a warm and magical light. As the Champions and their partners enter the hall, applause rises from those gathered. Fleur leads the way, on the arm of a stunning young Ravenclaw boy. Followed by Cedric and his date, Cho. Behind them, Rhiannon and George. And leading up the rear, Harry and Parvati. As the champions reach the dance floor, they turn to face their partners, taking dancing stances, George notes Rhiannon's nerves. He squeezes Rhiannon's waist in support as he curls his arm around her, reminding her that this is supposed to be fun. His other hand taking hers. She nods and smiles up at him. He winks back. She takes a deep breath and holds up her head. Music begins to play and the champions move with it. Some more adept than others. Harry's feet staggering slightly as he tries to remember what they were taught by McGonagall leading up to this. Rhiannon's dress was perfect for this, the spinning, her skirt moving with a glorious gracefulness. She kind of feels like one of those muggle fairy tale princesses she used to hear the matron reading to the other girls in the orphanage. And it helps that George is a pretty good dancer, considering how long his legs are. Dumbledore leads McGonagall from the top table and with a short bow, sweeps her onto the floor, where they dance formerly but beautifully. Quickly, the remaining staff pair off and join them. Even Madame Maxime yield to Hagrid and his terrible suit. Finally, the students converge, led by Neville who glides, much to the astonishment of his date, Ginny Weasley. Harry looks up a little at the ceiling and then back to his partner, only he finds that Parvati is gone, and Rhiannon in her place, she smirks at him but he doesn't stop dancing, instead, he rolls with it.

"Okay, so...I felt bad," She tells him as they dance together. "When you asked me....and I had to say no...and it's silly really"

"Where's Parvati?" He asks her, she nods across to where George is now dancing with Parvati.

"She's okay" She answers. "I didn't hurt her"

"I never thought you did" He assures her, she glances at him. "Why is it silly?" He asks her, she hums and looks away again.

"I was complaining to George about how the person I actually wanted to ask me...hadn't...asked so...he asked, it was a pity ask really..." She looks back at Harry. "And then the person I did actually want to ask me....he asked" He is not stupid enough to not get that, he blushes slightly and looks down at his feet. "And I already said I would go with George and I didn't want to go back on my word...I like to think I am a woman of some honour..."

"It's okay, Rhiannon" He stops her, she doesn't need to explain to him why she said no. "I waited too long to ask you, that's not your fault" He looks at her. "I just...Didn't think you'd want to...go with me....and then Ron asked Fleur and I thought...I can do that" She laughs a little. "Even if you said no, at least I asked..." He shrugs a little and draws his hand over her back of her waist. "And...when you look....you look beautiful," He tells her, she smiles warmly at him. "I should have asked you sooner" He settles on.

"Thank you" She offers. "But can I just say that it's a shame about your outfit" He frowns a little, she chuckles. "I was kind of hoping for something a little more..." She casts a glance at Ron and his hideous dress robes. Harry follows her eyes, chuckles and shakes his head.

"My turn" George states, stealing Rhiannon back from Harry, she waves a little at Harry as she disappears into the crowd of dancers with George, Harry smiles to himself through. It's not that she didn't want to come with him. She was just too nice to take back an already accepted invitation. It kind of makes him like her more.

.........

 **Hours Later** : Gone isthe tranquil and graceful waltz and classical music, and now, the sounds of the Weird Sisters fill the great hall. The dance floor has been transformed into a mosh pit and is now hopping and packed with bodies. George and Rhiannon have been joined by Fred and his date, Angelina.

............

Harry leaves the hall, intending on going back to the dorm. He tucks his hands in his pocket and kicks at the ground with his shoe. Ron's mood has soured the more he watched Viktor and Hermione and Harry didn't want to be in the middle of that. Barefeet on stone sounds behind him and he turns to find Rhiannon following him.

"Leaving so soon" She teases, Harry shrugs.

"It's...I don't really feel like staying" He admits, she walks towards him, her shoes held in her fingers. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Go back and enjoy the party"

"Not when you look so glum" She counters and threads her arm with his. "This is supposed to be the fun part of the tournament" She reminds him. "You're not having fun"

"But you were" He argues, she shrugs a little and gives him a small smile.

"Come with me" She holds out her hand to him, he glances around before he takes it. They vanish in a puff of Mist.

.............

Harry gasps when he reappears and almost tumbles, warm fingers grabbing the back of his shirt to pull him back. He spins to face Rhiannon who pulls a face.

"That was close" She whispers in apology. "Sorry, miscalculated....not intentional" Harry glances around to find them on a bridge at the boundary of the castle grounds. Rhiannon turns and moves to the other side of the bridge. "Here. It's peaceful out here" He moves to her side and then lets out a breath. The sky above them is clear, stars and the moon shining away like lights. "Beautiful" She offers as she leans on the railing. Harry watches her face. He smiles.

"Yeah" He agrees and then leans at her side.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Viktor's eyes watch Rhiannon where she stands amongst her books, a few items of clothing, a towel, and the golden egg. Attila sat, his eyes on her too. The two of them have no idea what she is doing out here.

"Why are we awake so early?" Viktor asks as he leans against a tree, ready to fall asleep again. Rhiannon throws her shirt at him, covering his face, he reaches up and pulls it off.

"You didn't have to come with me" She counters as she shuffles her trousers down her legs. Underneath, she wears a red and brown Durmstrang swimsuit. He shrugs a little against the tree. 

"What are we doing here?" He counters. She picks up the golden egg.

"This" She answers. "I think it's something to do with the merfolk," She tells him. "Who live underwater, so...if I open the egg in the water...."

"You will be able to understand it?" He asks her, she shrugs.

"That's what I am going to find out" She moves to the edge of the lake and takes a deep breath before she picks up the golden egg. Viktor leans up from the tree and moves closer when she dives into the dark water.

.............

Rhiannon floats in the murky water, her fingers coming up to unlatch the egg. It falls open and instead of the wail she heard on land, now, she hears beautiful siren music. She smiles. Knowing she got it right.

"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour-long you'll have to look, to recover what we took." The egg sings to her. She closes it and then swims upwards.

.............

Viktor wraps her towel around Rhiannon when she climbs out of the lake. She shakes out her hair a little and sets the egg back on the ground

"Well?" He asks her when she takes over holding the towel.

"Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour-long you'll have to look, to recover what we took." She repeats for him.

"So you just need to find a spell that allows you..." He starts.

"To hold my breath underwater for an hour, yeah" She finishes for him.

"What about runes?" He counters. "Is there one for water breathing?"

"No" She whispers. "I've not come across one anyway, and there aren't many books, I doubt Hogwarts have any......" She pulls her knees up to her chest as she thinks. "But there has to be something else...Oo" She turns to him. "Transfiguration" She offers, her mind already going a million miles an hour. "Maybe there is one that I can use to turn me into a mermaid? Or a...dolphin....or some form of water animal...like a kelpie?" She hums a little.

"That's NEWT level spells, Rhian" Viktor points out.

"So?" She asks. "I can do it with enough practice and planning......I'm going to dry off and then head to the library"

"Can I come with you?" He asks, she smirks a little.

"Because Hermione spends most of her time in there? Or because you actually want to help me?" She teases, he gives her a look and she just smirks back at him.

......................

Rhiannon takes a book from the shelf and smiles seeing the cover. A very beautiful sketch of a hippocampus is there, pride of place and the title of the book; A Comprehensive Guide to Water Human-Transfigurations. She vibrates slightly with excitement. Transfiguration is one of her favourite classes. Always has been. Maybe she liked the idea of being someone or something else. To escape who she is. But she's good at it. As she is with most, if not all, of her other classes. She glances over to find Viktor watching Hermione study, but she doesn't exactly seem all that happy about it. Rhiannon smiles though watching them. It's sweet. She takes a breath and looks down at the book. She hopes this works.

..................

 **Days later:** Rhiannon paces the Durmstrang's view tower, her eyes locked on the transfiguration book in her hand, she is getting in some last-minute preparing. She knows what happens when transfiguration spells go wrong. Attila happens. Maybe. They still don't know exactly what he is. But still. She has to get this right, or she is going to be stuck. She sees Harry join the Gryffindor platform, she then disappears in a burst of Mist before reappearing at his side, scaring some of those gathered, Harry looks at her.

"You haven't passed Viktor on your way down here, have you?" She asks him.

"No, sorry, Rhiannon" Harry answers. She groans and throws her head back.

"He's said he'd be here" She sighs and looks around.

"I'm sure he will be," Harry tells her. "Come on, he wouldn't miss this..." She lets out a breath and looks at him.

"Yeah" She whispers.

"Grindelwald" Karkaroff snaps and nods to where she is supposed to be standing, she rolls her eyes and looks at Harry.

"Good luck," She tells him.

"You too" He offers, she nods and then disappears again. Harry waves his hand through the smokey Mist that lingers. Can see Rhiannon appearing on the other platform and Karkaroff scolding her. Rhiannon closes her eyes as she takes a few deep breaths. She clutches to her wand, nervous, reciting the spell over and over in her head. Just to make sure she gets it right. She's only successfully done this spell once. Once. She was hoping for more before now but it is what it is.

"Your attention please" Dumbledore states, Rhiannon jerks a little surprised, she turns though to listen. "Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own" Moody leans closer to Harry and motions to the gilliweed in his hand.

"Put that in your mouth." He orders. Harry puts the gilliweed in his mouth and starts choking.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon." Dumbledore motions with his hand. The cannon fires and the champions enter the water, three of them dive in while Harry is pushed. Underwater the effects of gilliweed take hold, Harry's hands and feet become webbed. Harry then flies into the air like a dolphin and the crowd cheer. He dives back down and glances around for the others. He glances to his left. Several yards away, Rhiannon's body shimmers in the water. She glances at him as her body shifts and swells. Suddenly, a hippocampus floats in her place. A strange combination of horse and fish with glistening scales and rainbow coloured tail-fins. She turns, body agile and graceful, cutting through the water with ease and swims straight past him. Harry watches her go, a look of complete awe in his eyes.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Rhiannon, in hippocampus form, glides through the water as she searches for whatever this lost treasure is. But she kind of has a bad feeling about it. Because now she thinks about it, Viktor wasn't the only one missing. Harry's friend Ron was not with him. Cedric's girlfriend was missing. And Fleur's little sister. Now she has a really bad feeling. She pushes herself faster through the kelp on the bottom of the lake.

"An hour-long you'll have to look. To recover what we took. Your time's half-gone, so tarry not. Lest what you seek stays here to rot" The siren's voice sings around her. Rhiannon shifts her head and glances around, heads onward through the kelp.

.........

Rhiannon bursts through some thick kelp to find Harry battling a few grindylows. But he is outnumbered. She could leave him. She could. But...She closes her eyes and swims towards him. She can't, in good faith, leave him to be outnumbered. She's not silent in this form so he hears her coming. Determined she swims for him and he seems to understand without her saying a word. A grindylow heads for Rhiannon, but she bats it away with her tail, Harry grabs to her mane before she swims away, weaving through the grindylows. And into a clearing where they find four people lashed to a craggy rock, floating there, drifting in the water. Cho Chang. Gabrielle Delacour. Ron Weasley. And Viktor Krum. Harry and Rhiannon share a look as he swims closer to her horse head, he nods in thanks. She shifts her head and nudges him forward. He gives her a look back, knowing what she is doing. She's trying not to come first. She's not in it for the win. She's in it to survive. He shakes his head and then points at Viktor and then at Ron, then presses his fingers together. Implying that they do this together. At the same time. She watches him a moment before inclining her head in agreement. Harry swims forward first, heading for Ron to the left, Rhiannon moves around him and moves to Viktor next to Ron. Harry touches Ron's face, checking on him and then looks at Rhiannon as she nudges Viktor with her snout. He then swims back from Ron and swims down to his friend's feet. Untying the rope around his ankle as Rhiannon uses her teeth to chew through the one around Viktor's leg and manages to get him onto her back. She turns her head around to look at Harry. He nods for her to go. She gives him a look back.

"Go" He voices. She hesitates. She doesn't just want to leave him with the grindylows lurking. "I'm right behind you" He assures her, he nods at her. Reassuring her. She swims upwards.

...........

Viktor sucks in air when he breaches the water, beside him, Rhiannon's hippocampus head, she nudges him, he nods, reassuring her. The Durmstrang crowd chants her name, cheers for her. Rhiannon suddenly transforms back and shakes her head, her hair shimmering down her back, the last thing to change back. She lets out a breath and hugs Viktor who embraces her back before they both swim towards shore. Where Durmstrang students pull them both out of the water, towels wrapped them. Karkaroff pushes through them to look at Rhiannon. Karkaroff pats her shoulder and nods. Proud of her.

"Rhiannon" Hermione shouts from the next tower.

"He was right behind me" Rhiannon assures her with a smile. Already knowing what she was going to ask. Hermione relaxes slightly and nods in thanks. Rhiannon then clutches to her towel and watches the water waiting. But it's Cedric and Cho that emerge next. Rhiannon shakes her head. Harry was supposed to be right behind her. She clenches her jaw. The Beauxbatons girls look worried, and now so do the Gryffindor students.

.............

In the water, Harry is waiting to see if Fleur comes for her sister. But he doesn't know that she's already out. That she struggled. That she worries now. Time is running out. And Harry knows this. He loosens Gabrielle's rope too and starts heading for the surface with the both of them. He's attacked and gets held down, he pushes Ron and the girl towards the surface without him.

..............

Ron and Gabrielle breach the surface, they are coughing but safe. They're helped out of the water by a girl from Beauxbaton girls.

.............

Underwater, Harry casts a spell which propels him towards the surface, he flies out and lands on the decking where the crowd are.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouts.

"Get him another towel" Crouch yells. At his side, there is a burst of Mist which causes him to jump as Rhiannon appears, she moves to Harry who peeks through an eye to look at her. She is angry but relieved. He holds out his hand and she takes it, pulling him to his feet.

"Narr" She scolds him. Her accent is seemingly stronger with her rage. "You said......You were meant to be right behind me" She starts but he suddenly hugs her. She is surprised but down hug him back, the two of them closing their eyes as they kind of relax into it.

"I want all the judges over here now." Dumbledore points out watching the two of them. Fleur rushes up to Harry when he pulls back from Rhiannon.

"You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister!" Fleur kisses Harry on the face, Rhiannon smirks a little as he blushes away. "Thank you," Fleur tells Harry and then turns to Ron. "And you...You helped!"

"Well... yeah... a bit" Ron agrees. Fleur kisses him too. "Merci." Hermione runs up to Harry with a towel.

"Harry!"

"Hermione" Harry greets back.

"Are you alright? You must be freezing!" She pulls the towel around him. "Personally, I think you behaved admirably." Hermione offers warmly and relieved.

"I finished last, Hermione."

"Next to last," She counters. "Fleur never got past ' _ze Grindylows'_ "

"Attention! Attention!" Dumbledore gathers everyone attention. "Your attention, please!" The crowd falls silent. "The winner is...Miss Grindelwald. Who showed innate command of a hippocampus transfiguration spell beyond her years..." Viktor places his hands on Rhiannon's shoulders and squeezes. "However, seeing as Mr Potter would have finished joint first if not for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley but the others as well, we have agreed to award him second place. For outstanding moral fibre" Ron lets out a small laugh.

"Moral fibre. Blimey, Harry. Even when you go wrong it turns out right" Ron teases, Harry looks at Rhiannon who is listening to Karkaroff complaining about the result, despite his champion coming first. Rhiannon glances at Harry, something soft in her eyes. She smiles at him.


	22. Chapter Twenty

As the sun rises, Rhiannon sits at the edge of the lake, her eyes closed as she meditates. She needed space to think. To prepare herself for the third task. Attila lays at her side, soaking up the spring sun. The third task is right around the corner. Four months since the last one. The whole thing lures them into a false sense of security. The quiet. The calm before the storm. Harry and Rhiannon's nightly tutoring sessions have evolved, it is less about the spells now. Now they just hang out with one another. Talking. Contemplating their muggle lives outside of the schools. Sometimes Ron joins them, others Hermione, even both of them. She doesn't have many friends, but she definitely considers the three of them hers. Ron only just making the cut. There are moments when she thinks it still bothers him that she's her father's daughter. She opens her eyes and then lets out a breath. 

.........

Rhiannon is given special permission by Dumbledore to the Gryffindor common room, mostly down to her friendship with Hermione and Harry but whatever the reason she doesn't care, it much nicer than the ship she's been stuck on all year. Harry sits at her side, joining her.

"Any thoughts on the third task?" He asks her, she shakes her head.

"No idea" She whispers. "But I have a feeling it will be the worst yet" She admits as she gets comfy at his side. The warmth of the fire on her skin. She looks at the flames and smiles softly.

"Karkaroff seems to be harder on you" He points out. And he's not wrong. Karkaroff's mood has been fouling with the competition and what he believes to be Hogwarts' and Dumbledore's attempts at cheating. Add in that she's been helping Harry.

"He doesn't like that I've been helping you" She admits and shrugs. "It's not a _Durmstrang_ thing" She mocks and looks at Harry.

"No" He agrees. "But it does appear to be a _Rhiannon_ thing" He points out, she snorts and shrugs.

"I can't even tell you where it comes from" She offers. "No one showed me any kindness until Viktor...." Harry's eyes sadden a little. "Muggles, as I am sure you know, aren't always the nicest when it comes to things that they....can't explain, I was the girl with the weird eyes that made things happen....and wizards, they all knew who I was....even before I did." She shrugs and glances back at the fire. "Somehow all of that made me kind and not.." She snorts a little and shakes her head.

"You know...I heard them talking, some of the other students" He offers, sensing the need to change the subject, he can read her well enough now. "They say you'll be the youngest Tri-Wizard champion there's ever been"

"Harry" She stops him. "Can we not talk about that today?" She asks him. "Can we do something or talk about something that is **not** tournament related?" He looks at her and then nods.

"Yeah..." He agrees. "Like what?" He then asks her, she shrugs back before turning to face him.

"Give me your hand," She asks of him, already holding her own hand out. He raises an eyebrow but gives her his hand, she pulls it closer. "Something I inherited" She starts as she draws her finger over the lines in his palm, his eyes watching the movement, his skin warming, shuddering, and he fights the natural tickle response he can feel in his spine. "My dad, he's a seer, and I have some...skill too, reading palms mostly, visions sometimes, usually of unimportant things, never anything of worth....palms are definitely my thing" She hums and looks down at his hand in hers. Her eyes suddenly shifting, void of anything. "Beware" She states but there is something in her voice, something echoing. "The Boneyard" Harry frowns and goes to pull his hand back, but she tightens her fingers around his wrist. "The Angel of Death draws closer" She lets out a breath and looks away from him, Harry switches her hold on his hand, this time holding her hand. "Sorry" She whispers. "When I touched this line" She looks down at his hand. "...It must have triggered something."

"What line?" He whispers, kind of scared of the answer.

"Your life line..." She tells him, he searches her eyes.

"What did you see?" He asks her, she shrugs.

"A dark cemetery" She answers as she closes her eyes. "There's a statue...it's a grim reaper with wings....and it's holding a scythe, I think it's a grave marker" She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I know that's not a lot..." He shrugs a little. "You don't plan on visiting any graves any time soon?"

"No" He answers.

"Oh..." She whispers and lets out a breath. They both fall silent as they ponder that vision. It doesn't seem good. How can it be good? Visions are never good. And with everything else going on, this isn't what they need. It's Harry that breaks the quiet, turning to face her.

"Will you write to me?" He asks her. "When you go back to Durmstrang?"

"Would you like me to?" She asks, turning to face him, her arm over the back of the couch.

"Yeah" He answers. "I really would"

"You are not worried about what people are going to say?" She asks. "You being friends with me?"

"No" He admits with a smile. "I think they're warming up to you" She chuckles and leans back. She nods a little.

"Warming up to me" She repeats. "Not sure that's a good thing for Durmstrang student...."

"You're not like the others" He is quick to argue. They share a warm look, she smiles at him. He's rather charming for a fourteen-year-old boy, knows just what to say to cheer her up, not many can say they know how to do that. Even Viktor struggles some times. Rhiannon shifts closer to him, leaning into his side. Harry glances down and then wraps an arm around her. 


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Rhiannon has her eyes closed as she leans against the railing of the bridge. Letting the spring breeze wash over her skin. She can smell it. the competition in the air. They've been told it will tonight. The third and last task. It's here.

"Rhian" Harry greets as he walks towards her, she turns to him and smiles.

"Hey" She offers. "Nervous?" She asks, he nods. She moves closer to him. "Just remember what we talked about," She tells him, placing her hand on his chest over his heart. "Forget us....just focus on tapping into your magic, listen to the sound of your heart beating, the sound of your lungs filling with air....just focus on you" He nods and covers her hand with his, the two of them sharing a look. "You can do this" She whispers and gives him a small smile. "Whatever _**this**_ is"

"So can you" He counters, she scoffs and shakes her head. "Rhian...." He scolds a little. "You're one of the smartest witches I've ever met...if you don't win this...." He steps closer to her. "You are the only one that deserves it. You've worked so hard..."

"So has everyone else" She argues. "Fleur and Cedric have worked just as hard as I have...as we have...just because they're older and have more spells in their bank, does not mean it is easier," She tells him, he nods a little. Seeing her point. She leans up from the railing. "I want to go through a few books before the task," She tells him. "I'll see you later..." She starts to walk away. Harry takes a deep breath and nods to himself. He grabs her wrist and pulls her back to him, crashing his lips to hers. She kind of freezes against him. And he almost panics, fears he's gone too far she is kissing him back, her free arm wrapping behind his neck, fingers brushing against the back of his head before she pulls back. He is quick to look away, blushing. Rhiannon chuckles a little. "Well..." She clears her throat. "What a way to wish a girl luck" She teases slightly, he laughs softly and nods. The two of them sharing a look, both worried about what is about to happen. She hugs him. His arm tightens around her back as he hugs her back.

...........

Outside of a maze as the sunsets, the champions are all gathered, each at a separate entrance. Stood with their champions are Karkaroff for Rhiannon, Madame Maxime for Fleur, Amos Diggery for Cedric. They are all nervous. Rhiannon listens to Karkaroff who whispers urgently in her ear. Devising a plan of action. She already knows how that is going to go. She has her own plan. She looks through the nearest entrance and sees the long threatening tunnel of the Maze's first alley stretching away from her, high and full of shadows. Moodey limps over to where Harry stands alone, roughly squeezes his shoulder. Dumbledore addresses the gathered crowd.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as, Miss Grindelwald...." The crowd cheers, which still feels weird to Rhiannon, she is pretty sure it has been a long time since anyone cheered for a Grindelwald. "Is in first place. She will be the first to enter the maze" Dumbledore offers. "Followed by Mr Potter...Mr Diggery and then lastly, Miss Delacour. And scoring is close...the first person to touch the Cup will be the first Tri-Wizard champion in over one hundred years. Now, I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round. Quickly." The four of them all shift closer to Dumbledore. "In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way." Dumbledore offers them and then pulls back turning back to the crowd. Harry and Rhiannon share a look. "Champions! Prepare yourselves." Karkaroff squeezes her shoulder as Attila rubs up against her side. The animal is more worried than the man. This is something he can't help her with, despite it literally being in his bond to her. She scratches his head and nods reassuringly to him. "On the count of three... ONE..." The cannon goes off. Mr Filch shrugs comically. Dumbledore groans. Rhiannon enters the maze, her wand clasped tightly in her hand, in her other, a rune stone, the engraved magic lighting up, meant to keep her calm. She's not sure it's working right now. Behind her, the maze rustles as it closes, trapping her within until the end. Then it falls utterly silent and still. She can't even hear the other champions. Rhiannon takes a deep breath and moves forward, her steps slow and cautious, if she ever finds out who did this to her, she might just kill them. Stuff the consequences, it would be worth it. Hedges around her begin to tremble with the wind. Then a noise that has Rhiannon spinning to seek out the source. Nothing. She finds nothing. She takes a few steps backwards before turning and walking on. She soon comes to a crossroads. But each direction is short, leading to more crossroads. She closes her eyes and then turns, picking one before she opens her eyes and walks on.

...........

Harry hurries through the maze, a breeze rattling the hedges as he moves. A rustling around him, he picks up the pace. He runs, turns a corner and then disappears into the mist.

...........

Rhiannon holds out her wand and takes a breath, she is still spooked, and still very much lost. Dumbledore was not wrong about this one. She clutches to her wand and takes a deep breath.

"Lumos" she casts and turns with her wand as it lights up, giving her a chance to see in the dark. It's eerie. Her heart pounds in her ear and she clutches to her rune stone harder, her fingers turning white. She comes to another junction, her eyes unsure as she looks between her options. Behind her, hedge twist and move in the wind, almost contorting. She takes a deep breath and picks one before moving on. There is a noise behind her, a rustling, she turns alarmed, scared. When she spins, there is a blinding light before her, she cries out and turns her head. The runestone drops from her hand and her eyes cloud over.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Fleur is running around, absolutely terrified, her eyes wide, her breathing ragged and sharp. She is suddenly attacked and knocked down. Harry turns the corner behind her and runs closer. Finds that Fleur is being swallowed into the undergrowth, vines and leafs wrapped around her, pulling her under.

"Fleur? Fleur!" He's too late she's disappeared. He sends up a red spark into the air. A heavy wind starts blowing, walls are closing in, Harry runs, sees something shining in the distance and he moves towards it. A bolt of light rockets past him, singeing the side of his head. He turns to see Rhiannon readying her wand for a second shot. Harry's eyes widen but they note hers. Cloudy and unfocused. He's seen it before. In their defence against the dark arts classes with Moody and their work on the Imperius curse.

"Get down!" Cedric yells behind him, Harry ducks and Rhiannon's spell sizzles past his ear. "Stupefy" Cedric's bolt surges past Harry and bursts onto Rhiannon. Sending her unconscious to the ground. Cedric runs up and kicks the wand out of Rhiannon's hand. He points his wand at her body as if to finish her off, Harry runs up and intervenes.

"No, stop! She's bewitched." Harry points out as he grabs Cedric's arm, they struggle.

"Get off me!"

"She's bewitched!" Harry states firmer as he holds up his wand and sends a red spark into the sky for her. Cedric calms slightly and looks around, Harry doing the same. They both stop when they catch sight of the cup ahead of them. Shining in the dark. They glance at one another and then sprint forward. Begin running towards the cup. The undergrowth then suddenly grabs Cedric and he falls to the ground, struggling. Harry looks back. Cedric is pinned down with no means of escape.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry runs back and zaps the plant life and Cedric wriggles free. Harry helps him up. "You know for a moment there I thought you were gonna let it get me"

"For a moment so did I." Harry agrees.

"Some game, huh?"

"Some game" The wind starts blowing around them. Cedric and Harry both look at the cup.

"Go on. Take it" Cedric offers.

"No" Harry argues.

"You saved me. Take it" Cedric counters. Harry glances at the cup and then back at Cedric.

"Together" He offers, Cedric eyes Harry, not sure what to make of this. Harry nods, reassuring him. Behind them, the huge hedge vibrates violently and begins to close in on the two of them. Turning, Harry and Cedric as one, sprint for the cup. "On three. One, two, three!" Just before the hedge completely envelopes them, they each grab a handle of the cup and they disappear.

..........

It's Dumbledore and Attila that follow Rhiannon's red spark. But she is not alone when they find her. There is a female figure sat with Rhiannon's unconscious form in her lap. She's stroking at Rhiannon's hair, fingers soft and warm. Her eyes glance up at him and he instantly knows who she is. Dumbledore lowers his wand.

"Hecate" Dumbledore greets, Hecate lifts her head fully now.

"Albus" She counters as she holds Rhiannon closer to her, protectively with a glare at the man before her. Attila hisses and growls, wanting to move closer to Rhiannon. "Calm yourself, Attila" Hecate warns him. The animal rears back surprised that she knows who he is. Albus glances at the animal.

"This is Rhiannon's mother" Attila looks up at him.

"Ah yes," Hecate realises. "Memory spell" She motions to Attila. "Sorry, old friend...It was a must" Attila frowns slightly. "Another time" Hecate warns before he can ask her. She looks down at Rhiannon and brushes her fingers over her cheek. "She's so beautiful....so strong.....so intelligent...I knew this was perfect for her" Dumbledore frowns a little and then realises.

"You put her name in the Goblet" He points out. She shrugs and then offers a smirk.

"She needed to prove herself" She offers. "And then the _Ministry_ changed the rules....so I had to...I had to do something, for her. So people would see her for who she truly is. Not _His_ daughter, not mine.....but herself...."

"Why did she need to prove herself at all?" Attila asks her.

"The young Potter is going to need all the help he can get in the coming years" She points out. "Especially when those closest to him are not what they seem" She and Dumbledore share a look, something flickering between them. "He needs her" She adds as she looks down at Rhiannon, her hand curling around her cheek. "She needs him...I have seen it. And now he knows he can trust her...they all do....she has proven that she is trustworthy and compassionate" Dumbledore shakes his head a little and lets out a breath.

"Get her into the hospital wing," He tells Hecate who gives him a look. "She needs to be seen by Madam Pomfrey..."

"Someone used an unforgivable curse on my daughter, Albus, I want to know who" Hecate warns and then stands with Rhiannon in her arms before walking away. "Come, Attila" She orders, the feline look at Dumbledore and then follows after the woman.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

Rhiannon wakes in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, she groans and turns slightly finds Viktor and Harry both sitting at her bedside, Attila sat between them. Harry sleeps, exhausted, he hasn't even changed out of what they had to wear for the task. His arm bloody but bandaged. She frowns a little and then reaches up for her head.

"Rhiannon" Attila states when he sees her awake.

"What...." She whispers and tries to sit up. Viktor is then instantly at her side, pushing her back with a stern look. "What happened?" Viktor turns and wakes Harry.

"Watch her," Viktor tells him. "I will get the nurse" Viktor then walks away. Rhiannon looks at Harry as he scoots his chair closer to her, he takes her hand.

"What happened?" She asks him this time. Harry clenches his jaw.

"You...you were bewitched" He answers. "With the Imperius curse" She frowns at him. "I think it must have been..." He then shakes his head. "It can wait..." He tries to give her a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" She admits. "Harry" She whispers. "Tell me what happened.." He closes his eyes. "Just tell me..." He nods and squeezes her hand.

"The cup, it was a portkey" He admits. "A trap...Cedric's dead, Rhian...." She frowns at him.

"Dead?" She asks, he nods. "Oh," She whispers and rubs her finger between her eyes trying to work out the ache in there. Her eyes land on his bandaged arm. "Your arm...you're hurt?"

"It's just a scratch" He whispers, covering the bandage with his free hand. Dumbledore walks into the ward and straight to Rhiannon's bed, behind him, Hecate lingers, keeping back.

"Mr Potter, would you mind?" Dumbledore asks, Harry shakes his head, squeezes her hand and then leaves, Rhiannon's eyes following him before they shift and find the woman lingering at the back in black robes, dark hair, piercing and deep green eyes. A polecat peers out from the figures hood, watching the room. Dumbledore takes Rhiannon's attention as he reaches her side. "How are you feeling?" He asks her, she nods and then shrugs. Unsure really.

"Harry said that...that it was the imperius..." She starts, Dumbledore nods. "I thought...I thought my mind was stronger..."

"I fear someone might have been weakening it during your Defence against the dark arts classes...."

"Professor Moody?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"I will leave that explanation to Mr Potter" He offers, her eyes find Hecate again.

"Who is she?" She whispers. Dumbledore lets out a small breath and looks at Hecate.

"She's your mother" Dumbledore informs her, Rhiannon raises an eyebrow and then snorts a laugh.

"So why is she here?" She counters.

"She put your name in the cup," Attila tells her from her other side. Rhiannon turns a glare on the woman.

"Why would you do that?!" Rhiannon snaps at her. "I'm fourteen...A child...you would risk my life for what? Entertainment? Laughs? You want me dead?"

"No" Hecate is quick to argue that one. "I would never...."

"Voldemort is back" Dumbledore informs Rhiannon. "Your mother thought Harry might need some help in the coming years...and she felt like you would be his best hope..." She frowns at him and then looks at Hecate.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard" She snaps. "Harry is already an impressive young wizard....he doesn't need my help, and he has his friends..."

"I was trying to help" Hecate states. "There are things you don't understand, things that you cannot understand yet, the magical world is on a knife's edge...Voldemort's return changes everything...I created you to help....chose one of the strongest wizards, with his magical aptitude, his seer abilities, and my powers....you could be the most powerful witch that has ever existed...with you at his side, fighting with him, Harry has more of a chance at defeating the great evil that is returning to the world"

"And you are here now why?" Rhiannon asks. "What do you want?"

"I want to help, to train you to use those powers that you get from me..." Hecate answers.

"Don't you think you've done enough!" Rhiannon snaps.

"Are you this way with your father?" Hecate counters.

"He had no choice, he was locked away, where were you?" Rhiannon asks her. "You didn't even wait, I was a day old and I was thrown away like stale bread" Hecate looks down and lets out a breath. "Leave," Rhiannon tells her.

"Rhiannon" Hecate starts. "There are things we _**must**_ discuss"

"I have nothing to say to you..." Rhiannon turns slightly, curling away from her mother. Hecate lets out a breath and then vanishes in a puff of Mist, she is leaving, but she is not done. Dumbledore glances at Rhiannon.

"I will leave as well" He offers, she nods a little, sniffling slightly as she gets upset.

"Professor" Dumbledore looks at her. "Did you tell _him_ what happened?"

"I did" He answers. "I also told him I would make sure he would be told when you woke up" He pats her arm. "Rest some more....you've earned it" She sighs a little and shrugs.

.........

Later, Hermione sits with Rhiannon now, explaining everything she knows about what happened, Harry hasn't really gone through it in a lot of detail. The cup was a portkey that took Cedric and Harry to some cemetery, which explains Rhiannon's vision thing, Cedric was then killed by Voldemort's minion, Hermione said something about a rat but to be honest, Rhiannon isn't really listening anymore. Her mind is on her mother's sudden appearance in her life.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispers, Rhiannon glances at her. "You haven't really said much..."

"Just thinking" Rhiannon answers.

"About your mother?" Rhiannon shoots Hermione a look. "She kind of introduced herself to us..." Rhiannon snorts and shakes her head. "Harry was rather upset with her..."

"What?" Rhiannon asks.

"He shouted at her" Hermione admits, Rhiannon looks surprised. "Went on about how she'd abandoned you...I think he just snapped, with everything that happened"

"Yeah" Rhiannon agrees quietly. "She's still here then?"

"I think so" Hermione answers. "I saw her in the library earlier...Karkaroff took off though, Viktor told me...." Hermione adds. "As soon as Harry told everyone that you know who returned, he scarpered..."

"He betrayed the Death Eaters" Rhiannon offers. "Turned on them...I'm not surprised he left. If _he's_ back, he'll likely hunt down those that betrayed him in the past" Hermione nods in agreement. Rhiannon sighs and sits up. "I can't wait to get out of this bed"

"Lucky for you then" Madam Pomfrey states as she appears in the doorway. "You are all clear to leave..." Rhiannon smiles in thanks and nods slightly.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

Rhiannon and Hermione walk through the halls together, this could very well be the last time they see one another. Rhiannon is to return to Durmstrang, Hermione will come back to Hogwarts next year.

"I'm going to miss you" Hermione admits. "It's been nice, having someone around that's as smart as me" Rhiannon chuckles and looks at her.

"I'm going to miss you too" Rhiannon assures her. "I haven't been around other witches...but I kind of like it...." Ahead of them, Ron and Harry stand talking together as they wait for the two girls. Harry sees them first, turning to watch them.

"He's going to miss you as well, you know" Hermione offers warmly, Rhiannon hums in agreement, because she knows she's going to miss him too. He waves at them both, giving Rhiannon a warm smile. Hermione releases Rhiannon and lets her walk on ahead to meet Harry.

"How's your arm?" She asks him, he nods.

"Better" He answers. "Your head?" She smiles.

"Better" She repeats, he smirks and gives her a look, she shrugs back, then steps closer to him. Harry kisses her softly. Sort of saying goodbye. She will sit with the Durmstrang students at dinner and then they and the Beauxbatons will be leaving after. Ron smirks and goes to make a comment, Hermione elbows him in the ribs to stop him. Rhiannon pulls back. "Harry Potter" Rhiannon states, her eyes soft. "It's been fun...if not dangerous...."

"Only a little" He teases weakly, she hums and they share a sad look. "Write to me...Rhiannon Grindelwald" He reminds her, she nods and gives him a sad smile.

"Be careful..." She adds, kisses his cheek and then walks towards Viktor and Attila who wait for her. Harry turns to watch them head into the great hall, Hermione and Ron move closer to Harry.

...........

In the great hall, Rhiannon sits back at the Slytherin table beside Viktor. Instead of the usual coloured house flags, the entire hall is filled with black. Mourning. Dumbledore stands at the head of the hall.

"The end...of another year" He addresses them all. "Ordinarily this is a day of celebration, a day in which we recognise the accomplishments of ourselves and others. But today..." His eyes drift to an empty seat at the Hufflepuff table. "We acknowledge a terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as many of you know, exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded and, most importantly, a fierce friend. I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died..." He pauses, just a moment. "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort" Nervous whispers begin to spread through the hall. "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But to not do so is, to my mind, an insult to his memory." Harry glances around the hall. Fleur sits beside an ashen and pale Cho, gently clutching her hand. "It was the hope, in restoring the Triwizard Tournament, that magical tied would be deepened between those of us who come from different background" Harry's eyes meet Rhiannon's, she's upset, they all are. "In light of recent events, such ties will be more important than ever. Difference of habit and speech become meaningless when the language of our hearts is the same" Harry's eyes drift to the enchanted ceiling, where the sky shines blue. "With dark and difficult times comes a choice; between what is right and what is easy. Should you ever waver, remember a boy who was kind and brave and true...to the very end"

......

In Dumbledore's office, the man himself collects a box of scrolls from the top of his desk. He turns and hands it over to Rhiannon who takes it from him, glancing down at the contents.

"I have sent everything that needed to be sent back to the Ministry away," He tells her. "These are copies...It might take them a while to....reluctantly give you what is rightfully yours" She hums in agreement. "But you should receive a letter in a few weeks"

"Thank you," She tells him. "Not just for this, but...for the mirror and my dress....I..am sorry I was thrust upon you"

"You have nothing to be sorry about" He stops her. She nods a little and then goes to leave. "Actually, before you go...." Dumbledore stops her. "I have a proposition for you" He then motions behind Rhiannon to where Hecate lingers. "We do" Rhiannon turns to her mother and scowls.

"You have nothing to offer me" Rhiannon scolds.

"No, but he does" Hecate argues, Rhiannon turns back to Dumbledore who gives her a small nod.

"Fine" She manages. "What is it?" She asks. Hecate smirks a little, more to herself. This is a good idea and just what she needs. What the world needs.

...............

There's a large crowd gathered in the Hogwarts courtyard, the pupils are going home. Viktor gives Hermione a kiss and hands her some parchment.

"Write to me. Promise." He tells her, Hermione nods and gives him a small smile.

"Bye," Hermione tells Viktor who then walks away, joining a group of Durmstrang students. Ron is sitting alone. Fleur and Gabrielle approach him, they both, in turn, give him a kiss on each cheek.

"Au revoir, Ron," Fleur tells him before she walks away with her sister. The two schools start to head out of the courtyard, leaving. Rhiannon lingers a little with Attila. Her hand on his head as she glances up at the school. She lets out a breath and turns to look at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She waves at the trio who smile and wave back at her before she turns and follows after the Durmstrang students. Ron looks at Harry and Hermione.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" He asks them.

"No" Hermione answers quickly with a small smile.

"No, I don't think so." Harry agrees, Hermione's smile falls.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" She voices, Harry nods.

"Yes," He tells her sadly.

"Promise you'll write this summer. Both of you." Hermione warns them as they start to walk away together.

"Well, I won't. You know I won't!" Ron points out.

"Harry will, won't you?"

"Yeah. Every week." They look over the balcony, the flying horses pulling a carriage head off into the distance. The Bulgarians' ship goes underwater. Harry's eyes sadden.

"You know" Ron starts. "I think I'm going to miss her" He admits, Hermione and Harry look at him, aware that Rhiannon wasn't his favourite person.

"Yeah, me too" Harry admits, Ron smirks at him, knows just why Harry is going to miss her. Ron makes kissy noises and Harry pushes him a little with a smile. Hermione watches the two of them warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon will return for OOTP


End file.
